This New Worlds Magic is Odd
by Lelin
Summary: After dying, a girl gets given the chance to become a [Creation] in another world, she comes to life as a little girl and has to make it through this world with her far too OP Magic stat and her broken Multi-Nuker Build, how will this new world fair against the might... of a little girl with too much power on hand?
1. A Whole New world

**A/N: New story, yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Whole New world~**

* * *

A girl with grey hair and silver eyes laid on a blank white surface, and was looking up at the pale whiteness of this place she found herself in, she tilts her head to the sides to also see nothing but white, she sighs before pushing herself off the ground and dusting herself off.

"So... Where am I?" just then a panel appeared before her.

**Welcome New Creation.**

...

"Odd name, but I'll roll with it." she taps the right arrow on it, on the bottom it said 2/8 now.

**As a new type of Creation, [Type: Reincarnate], You will be allowed to pick what you will be in this world.**

She hums, _'So being a "Creation" as it says, I'm guessing is the name of all beings in this world...?'_

...

_'Why am I oddly calm about this?'_ She sighs before tapping the arrow again.

**This process is long and confusing to New Creations, so the next few panels will explain the world of which you are entering.**

Alright, seemed fair enough.

**This would is mostly in the Medieval Era at your point of entry, The world is governed by three global powers: The King of All, The Faith of Truth, And the Demon Army, each are in constant war over who will rule the most land.**

Whoa, Demon Army? Sounds cool, maybe there's magic in this world?

**There is Magic in this world, and it is categorise into four paths: Path of Creation, Path of Control, Path of Change, and Path of Specialised.**

**Path of Creation focuses on creating objects or elements in spells.**

**Path of Control focuses on moving objects and other things along that line.**

**Path of Change focuses on changing one thing to another, dirt to stone and stone to ore with experience.**

**And Path of Specialised and anything that doesn't fit into the other three paths.**

Wow, a bit of an information dumb, but sure.

**There is currently a war going on between the Kingdom of All and The Demon army, and an Academy has been set up for anyone with Magic abilities to apply and help out against the Demons.**

Hmm, wonder whats going on with the Faith of Truth faction?

**The Kingdom of All is a collection of kingdoms that serves under The King of All, Known as 'Kilden Gorldan', who treats all fairly and has no toleration for racism and slavery, and it is banned in all countries under his control.**

**The Faith of Truth stick to old times, the leader is The P****rophet 'Nur-Ze Jin Gildar', the Faith of Truth treats all but human's as lower then dirt and forces slavery onto them, believing that Human's are the ultimate race.**

**The Demon Army is lead by the Demon Lord 'Orin', who seeks to get revenge on her husbands death at the hands of Lights (What demons call other races.)**

So... The Kingdom of All is the safest bet, The Faith of Truth faction sounds like a major pain to deal with, and she wasn't all too comfy of being a member of an army.

She taps the the arrow one last time and get's to the eighth panel.

**Now that basic background has been covered, how ****about you create your new self?**

She shrugs, before tapping the button that had appeared that said 'Create'.

A panel appears and she goes through it, it said that it will be how she looks at age 18, so she made her new self look as non frightening as possible, giving her silver hair, wolf ears and tail, the left eye being silver while the right is red, and was at about 5'3'' which was slightly below average.

Then it changed to show a 5 year old version, and she lost her shit and wish she could her this version of herself, it was just so CUTE!

Her race was 'Beast-Kin' which meant she was part human part animal, which granted her enhanced sight, smell and hearing normally, along with her being a 'Type: Wolf' which gave her a skill to start with called [Hunter IV]

She knew Roman numerals, so that meant the skill was at level 4 or was The 4th Rank, and she could raise it.

She sadly couldn't see into what the skill did specifically, but oh well.

**Now that you've created a new self, it's time to distribute your stat points.**

She shrugs before looking at the panel that has shown up, it showed 6 stats: Strength, Vitality, Agility, Dexterity, Magic, and Luck, along with two that she couldn't put points into which was her Health and Mana Pool.

She glances at her points and sees... 240 points!?

"Is uh... This normal...?" she glances at it, this would be her base stats, right? What she starts with and she can grow from there?

She sighs as she didn't know anything about that, she thinks for awhile before thinking about the build she wants.

She really wanted to be good at magic, so she used 75 points on it, then another 75 points on agility, using 150 and leaving her with 90, 50 into Dexterity, 20 into Luck, and 10 into Strength and Vitality each.

Which gave her 600 HP and... SEVEN THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED AND FIFTY MP!?

"Okay, seriously, what is up with this? This can't be normal, so why do I have so many stat points!?" she sighs into the uncaring void of which she was standing in, she glances at the bottom of the stat page that said 'Complete', so she presses it.

Her vision fades to white and she opens her eyes to see a ceiling, _'Huh, What happened...?__'_ she sits up and looks around, _'That was an odd dream, there's no way what I saw was true... But... What's with all these memories of... another life...?'_

...

_'OH GOD, I AM REINCARNATED!?'_ she mentally yells to herself before getting up and walking too the mirror in her room.

Yep, it was still her, her silver hair with wolf ears, one red and one silver eye...

_'I really did reincarnate...'_ she walks to her bed and flops onto it with a small "Munyu..." she thinks for a moment before realising what day it was today, It was the day for her to get registered!

She gets out of bed and quickly dresses up in formal clothing before leaving her room and running down the stairs.

She noticed she was about to run into a maid, so she let's instincts take over and jump to the right slightly to run along the wall and jump off, going over the maid, who looked at her with mild amusement.

She runs out the door and see's her father 'Gillian Von Luris', a human duke who owns the nearby lands, and her mother 'Kera Von Luris', A Beast-Kin Wolf that was once a leader to a tribe before leaving from expectations, waiting by the carriage for her, her father chuckled, "Did you sleep in? your clothes are a mess." he walks over and kneels down and straightens her dress and fixes her hair.

"Sorry..." she bows her head slightly with her wolf ears flopping to the sides, her father smiles and pats her head, making her ears perk up, "Munyu...~" her tails begins to wags slightly, making her father laugh slightly, "Still have that verbal tick, hmm?" she pouts at him, she couldn't help it!

They get in the carriage and she sits opposite of her father, who was crying that his baby girl didn't want to be near him, they ride the carriage to the local church and there was a bunch of children at her age that would be getting registered as well.

They were only allowed inside the church one at a time so no one other then the church can gain even an idea of what ones registry info are.

She looked around, and realised that while a majority were human's there were Beast-Kin and even some Lizard Folk waiting for their children to be registered.

Finally, it was her turn...

She steps inside and closes the door behind her, and walk forward, she saw a nun smiling at her, "Hello child, in order to begin, please step on the Magic Circle." she looks at the magic circle in the middle of the room, and information on it started to fuel into her mind.

_'Register Individual: Specialised Magic, Type: Identify/Discover, Method: drawn into the ground with magic chalk and activated with Control Magic, stays active for full 24 hours, shows persons stats to them, but others will only see name, level and race.'_

She pauses for a moment, where did that come from? Did she just Identify what that magic circle did?

She walks onto it and a panel appears in front of her.

**Name: Leena Von Luris**  
**level: 1**  
**Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 600/600**  
**MP: 15,050/15,050**

**STR: 10**  
**VIT: 10**  
**AGI: 75**  
**DEX: 50 (+20%) = 60**  
**MAG: 75 (+100%) = 150**  
**LUK: 20**

**Points: 0**

Wait... Why is her Magic and Dexterity boosted? and her MP was so high!

She turns to the lady who was using magic on a card before handing it to her, "That's your Identification card, make sure to hand that too your parents when you see them." Leena smiles and takes the card and walks out, she shows it to her parents who smile at her before heading home.

From her previous life and the process of creating this new life, she knew magic was in this world, but Herself as Leena didn't know, so she should probably ask her father.

"Hey daddy?" her father looks at her, "What was that weird circle thing the lady had me stand on?" he looks slightly surprised, "Ah, that was a magic circle, one made to identify a person." she tilts her head, "Magic?"

Her father nods, "Yes, Magic is the back bone of our society, however to give a fair chance to all children, they cannot be taught about the existence of magic until age 5, which you reach tomorrow, so why don't you stop worrying about it? I'll teach you all you want tomorrow."

She smiles brightly at him before they get home, she makes sure to get an early sleep, she woke up in the middle of the night and decided that since it was probably past midnight right now, she could do a little self study.

And by self study, she meant play around and see if she can get magic to work without alerting everyone.

She sat on the sit of her bed, she closed her eyes, she held a finger pointing up while the rest of her fingers were closed, she imagined a small flame coming from her finger...

After a few moments she opens her eyes to see nothing, pouting she tried again, this time trying to think of the process that causes a fire to form.

_'The oxygen within the air, create a spark and sustain the product... Creation Magic: Fire Lighter.'_ she opens her eyes and see a flame she saw many times in her other life, namely cause she stole her parents lighters at times so she can experiment on the effects of fire on objects...

She was an odd kid in her other life...

She smiles at the flame on her finger before blowing on it, causing it to go out.

_'Alright, Creation magic is good, let's try control magic.'_ she looks over at a nightstand next to her bed, there was a small rock there, which was seen as a sign of parents wishing their children good dreams considering it was made of Ruby.

She holds her hand out and imagines a thin layer of energy covering it, it glows faintly so she imagines a line between her hand and the rock and tries connecting and shortening it, bringing the rock towards her.

_'Control Magic is also a go, Change magic is next... let's true changing __something cheep.'_ she looks around and finds a torn doll, it was her first birthday present and she didn't want her parents to know she broke it, so she see if she can use Change magic to repair it, which didn't work...

_'Hmm, this is annoying... I am getting the properties different each attempt, but nothing changes... maybe I should try a combination of Paths?'_ She closes her eyes and concentrates, wooden needles for sowing with Creating along with string to sow with, control and move it along the body and placing the string in place, and Change magic to connect everything and fix it in place once done...

She opens her eyes and see her toy wolf was looking like it was brand new, she smiles, she just used a combination of three different path's of magic in one use to fix a stuffed toy, when she gets the guts to tell her parents what she did they'll probably laugh.

She smiles before placing the stuffed animal on her bed by the pillows, she stands in the middle of her room and sees if she can make a Specialised magic spell?

She looks around and thought for a moment before closing her eyes, she channels magic through her body and circulated it through her muscles, she looks around before channelling the majority of it into her feet and taking a step forward-

-And finding herself face first in a wall...

"I think that's enough for one day..." she goes over to her bed and goes to sleep cuddling her stuffed toy.

* * *

It was a normal morning for the Von Luris family, they woke up, had breakfast, the father went to work while the mother played with her child, at lunch it was time.

"Happy birthday Luris." her mother led her into a room with decoration and all of the servants were there smiling, they go through the standard practice of birthday parties, like pin the tail on the dragon, Bust the Pina-Wolf, and much more.

Her father gave her a gift, it was a ring of sorts.

"This ring is special Leena, it allows one to more easily use magic and even use the most basic of spells without chanting." Leena look's at him in awe, but inside she was thinking, _'Wait, you're meant to chant while using magic?'_ she was confused, but would roll with it.

"Thank you so much daddy." she bows to him slightly, her animal ears flopping slightly before her father hugs her, "So cute~!"

Ah... a normal Von Luris day indeed, but that was about to change with her magic lesson after the party.

Her and her father sat in an open field on some logs they found, and he began explaining magic to his daughter.

After about two hours, they decide to head back, but on the way back Leena managed to give him the slip and headed back to the clearing, she wanted to test her new knowledge after all.

She looks at the ring before holding her hand out palm upwards, a wild flame unlike the one she made last night formed in it, because of the lack of focus she needed for spells with this ring, they seemed to loses it's refined form that she made last night, pity...

Which meant... This ring limited her, not help... but it was a gift from dad, so she should wear it around others for his sack.

But, this could be a blessing, if her spells got weaker, she could possibly blend in more with this world.

She looked at a rock in the distance and decided to launch the ball of fire towards it, but it fizzled out before it reached, "Eh?"

She pouts and sits on the log she was on before, _'Alright, Think of solutions, there are three problems I could have, A) I don't launch it fast enough, B) They don't have enough power and fizzle while in flight, or C) I need to feed it power as it flies to my target... let's try them all and see which works best.'_

She makes another ball of fire and holds her hand back and swing it forward while applying the same amount of thrust as before, it goes about a quarter of the distance further, making her smile.

She tries it while applying more thrust magical wise, and it got slightly closer and she noticed it flow in a more straight line.

"Okay." she holds her hand back and makes another one, she does an over arm throw and applies a great amount of force, the fireball flies through the air and impacts the rock, she smiles and jumps around abit in cheer while her father watches in amazement.

_'Amazing, while she didn't do it right, she found her own way of doing it, my daughter is a genius in the making...'_ he looks off towards his daughter trying the spell with more power, _'And she's even testing other ways to do so...'_ he starts to look sadden but continues to watch.

She launches a fireball at triple the power and it hits the target without extra thrust or movement, _'hmm... So with the way I think it's meant to be done, I naturally did it weaker due to the ring I'm wearing, so I'll need to put more power into it... but...'_

She holds her hand back and forms a fire ball in it at the same power as the one before, she decided to try combining Option A and B to see the outcome.

She swings her arm forward and in less then a second the fireball impacts and explodes, it exploded from the force of the impact...

She smiles brightly before forming another one, she formed a line of magic from her hand to the ball of fire, she slowly moves it forward and managed to get a meter before it fizzles.

"Ah, Guess that's a bust..." she sits down and uses a stick to draw some ideas.

her father on the other hand was astonished, his daughter had just done something only few users of magic have tried, combining the Paths of magic for one use, Creation and Control, his daughter truly is splendid, and he could see why she left to practice.

But what he didn't know, is where she learnt those from, it's against the law to teach a child magic before the age of 5, so maybe they did it last night? He didn't know, but he would request a search just in case.

He leaves to go start the search, which meant he didn't see what happened next.

"Alright, let's try that movement one from last night again..." she circulates magic through her muscles and focuses it around her legs and feet and takes a step forward.

She finds herself about 10 meters forward and the magic dispelling from her body, "So a one time use before it needs a refill?" she tries to see how fast she can do it and gets about a five second cool-down before it can be used again.

_'Hmm... This is similar to something I saw in my previous life... Flash Step I believe it was called?'_ she grins slightly before practising it as much as she can within the hour she had before her father would probably panic.

Oddly enough, She seemed to be quite the fast self learner, she managed to increase her distance and time it takes to reuse the skill, and it even seemed to take less MP to use.

_'Like those Gamer stories I read back in my other life, the more the skill is trained or levelled, it becomes better and cost less to use. This is awesome!'_ She smiles before using it to get close to her home and sneaking into her window, hopefully her father won't question her.

She looked into her memories about the Magic Circle from the church her held her hand up, a recreation of it formed above her hand, she studied it up close and saw a pattern, and decided to change it.

After about 10 minutes of playing around she makes two new spells, [Skill Check] and [Perk Check], while the original was named [Stat Check].

At least she had a way of checking these things now, so she opens her perks first, as it will probably have nothing useful in it.

**[? - ?]  
****?  
****?**

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

_'Oh, so this is why my magic is so high and how I'm learning so easily... but what's with that first one?'_ after a couple of minutes she gives up trying to figure it out and goes to her skills.

**[Hunter IV - LV: 1]**  
The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+400% Hunting Skills  
+20% DEX

**[Stealth II - LV: 4]**  
The art of Stealth  
+20% better chance of sneaking by  
-10% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Fireball III - LV: 7]**  
A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 20 Meters (+30)  
Damage: 15 (+20)  
Cost: 35 MP (105 MP)

**[Flash Step IV - LV: 3]**  
The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 30 Meters  
Speed: 3 seconds  
Cost: 40 MP

She looks at it for a moment before closing it, it was a good start for her first day of magic training.

Although that Fireball skill was interesting, probably from the different ways she used it if she implored them correctly would boost it by that much.

Which means she could probably do that for other spells and get better results, things to do later then...

She decides to rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

It's been five years since she's gained memories of my previous life on earth, and she was ten years old now - even if she looked like she was 7.

She made large strides in her magic, as it was mostly what she had going for her, she had mastered her flash step skill along with her stealth, her Hunter skill was now rank 7 and Fireball was rank 9.

She also learnt alot of other spells, namely two for each path of magic including what she had Plus one extra that was a combination.

She was more focused on mastering skills then learning a large amount, a jack of all trades is good, but a master of few it better, namely when it comes to magic.

She has also made a spell, which she considered her ultimate spell at the moment, a spell which acted as a form.

She called it Almighty Magic, it gave her basically infinite magic for one minute, and times all effects of magic by 50, and it was only Rank five, which meant at max it would last two minutes (roughly) and times her magic effects by 100...

It was really broken and she used it to spam spells at times to see how quick she can mass level and Rank Up something.

Sadly, because of her age, she wasn't allowed to leave the house without guards, and while she can shake them with her max rank stealth, getting scolded for doing so wasn't fun, so...

Anyway, she was walking around town while wearing a cloak to hide her hair, as it seemed people can recognise her as the child her of father, and she went into town because she wanted to see what it was like in it, and see how people other then her family and servants are like.

She had two guards trail her at a distance, namely so people don't look at her funny.

She went around and watched the locals interact with each other, some seemed happy while others seemed upset.

Suddenly someone yelled and a punch was heard, a crowd of people started to form.

Walking over and pushing through the crowd to see what was happening, a girl, around her age, was on the ground holding her cheek as a group of men was yelling at her, Leena noticed the cat ears on the girls head with her tail rapped around her waist.

"You disgusting beast, how dare you bump into us!?" Racist... but they were in the country of Jerlda, under reign of The King of All.

_'The law states that racism is a punishable crime in our country, and as the daughter of the Duke of it I need to uphold the law.'_ she walks forward and and stands in between the girl and the group of men, "Who are you?" the main one sneers at her.

"Who I am isn't important." she raises her hand and makes a small fire ball, "But such an act of racism is illegal in this country, I am simply here to make sure it doesn't go further and that you receive punishment."

Everything was silent for a moment before they all laugh while the towns folk look depressed.

"You're obviously new here, we run this town little girl, we make it's rules..." Leena thinks for a moment before grinning.

"And I'm..." she takes the cloak off, making some gasp, "This countries Duke's Daughter, Leena Von Luris." she cancels her fireball and smiles at them, she points a finger up and makes the group of men levitate off the ground, _'I'm lucky I can use multiple charges of Levitate to lift heavier objects...'_

"So... why don't you just stay there while the guards take you away?" She smiles as nicely as she could, namely to add affect to this next part.

"Cause if you don't, I'll make what dragon's breath feels like the heat on a normal day." her other hand forms a ball of _blue_ fire in it.

"Blue fire!?"

"The Fire of master wizards? how does a seven year old have it?" Leena was now glaring at them, "Hey, I'm ten, not seven!" the two guards come by and restrain them, once done she lets the levitation go and she walks up to one.

"So... there wouldn't happen to be more of you, would there?" she asked nicely while leaning over the main one.

"Go to hell to wild beast!" Leena's eyes twitch for a moment before she turns to a guard, "Could I borrow your sword?"

Confused, the guard hands her his sword, she smiles at the thug on the ground, "you're on strike one, I'll ask again, are there anymore of you?"

Same response...

She stabs the sword into the ground next to his face and lights the blade on fire, "Alright, I'll ask one last time, are there anymore?"

...

"y-yes..." she hums, "there's a camp, 5 kilometres west of here..."

"Oh...? how many are there?"

"A-about 30..." she nods, "and for what purpose were you here for?"

...

"Silence, huh? You know what happens with you burn a cut? It forcibly closes the wound by melting the flesh together, meaning if I wanted too, I can be more forceful in my information gathering." he was sweating up a storm now, and not only from the heat.

"So... What'll it be?" a moment later he talks, "We planned on taking over the town slowly for The True Faith so that Beast like you can be purged."

She smiles kindly at him, "Thank you for the information, while racism is a punishable crime, I'll making sure it isn't too severe due to the information you've given me." she takes the sword out and stops the fire, "Right, guards?"

The two nod silently while scared out of their minds due to the kind words mixed with threatening actions made such a cute little girl like Leena seem terrifying.

She hands the sword back to the guard, "Careful, blade's hot." and after that they take the thugs away.

Leena Sighs, at least that was over with, she turns and walks to the Beast-Kin Cat girl that was injured, she kneels down and checked her injury.

"Hmm... bruised, I don't have Ice magic to cool it down yet... Guess I'll use this." she hovers her hand over the injury and focuses, a green light forms around the injury and slowly the swelling lowered and disappeared.

"Ah, done, how does it feel?" the girl felt her cheek and was surprised it didn't hurt anymore.

"Wh-what was...?" she tried asking a question, but couldn't due to shock, Leena however knew what she was asking, "It's a healing spell, a combination of Creation and Change magic, it's rather new, so it isn't the best out there, I apologise."

She stands up and helps the cat girl up to her feet, "Why did you... help me... a commoner?" Leena frowns at her.

"I helped because it was the right thing to do, If i didn't I wouldn't be better then a corrupt Noble." she smiles gently to the girl for a moment.

"You already heard my name, so may I know yours?" she looked shocked for a moment before speaking, "I-I'm Naomi..."

Leena smile grows slightly bigger, "nice to meet you Naomi, are you lost? I don't see any other Cat Beast-Kin." Naomi stays silent and looks at the ground, making Leena realise what was happening.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Naomi raises a hand, "It's fine, you didn't know..." Naomi begins to walk off, Leena frowns slightly before an idea pops into her head.

"Naomi, could you come with me for a second?" Naomi looks confused, but didn't object as she walks with Leena into an alley way.

With a wave of Leena's hand, a circle of white sparks form and inside was a mansion, she steps through and holds her hand out for Naomi, who while nervous saw no reason not too.

Once she steps in the circle disappears, making her confused that they were now in a forest with the same mansion in the distances, she looks at Leena for answers.

"Ah, right, not a known spell, That was 'Gate' a spell I made that allows me to transport myself to any location I've been before, we are currently where I practice magic because my father doesn't like me doing it in the mansion, come on." she begins to walk towards her home with Naomi following her.

Once there she lifts Naomi up bridal style, as she was light enough for her 10 Strength to hold, and Flash Steps into her room, namely her personal bathroom, "Alright, you know how to use a bath?"

Embarrassed, Naomi shakes her head, making Leena laugh slightly, "That's fine, I'll teach you."

After that and getting into some comfy clothes, the two play in Leena's room for awhile, namely Leena making Naomi have fun while using magic to make the toys dance and play fight, which could be considered training for Leena, but it was fun training.

Her father walks in after awhile, "My my, Leena, my sweet daughter, whose your little friend?" leena smiles at him and flies off the ground to tackle hug him, making him chuckle, Leena looks up at him.

"She's Naomi, some thugs hit her and I stepped in, afterwards we came here to play. hey dad?" he hums at her, "Could she live with us?"

"W-wa-w-w-wait what!?" Naomi speaks up, before too shocked to speak before the Duke, and now shocked because the Duke's Daughter wants her to live here.

The father looks confused, "Ah... While I'm sure she can, what about her parents?"

Leena and Naomi goes silent for a moment before Naomi speaks up, "u-um... My parents... Aren't... Alive..."

Gillian's eyes widen, "Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up..."

After discussing it for awhile, Naomi agrees to let her live here, but on the condition she works here, which Leena speaks up.

"What about a personal maid for me?" she tilts her head slightly while her father thinks, "yes... That could work... Naomi, would you be okay with this? You will be paid of course, we don't support unpaid labour."

After abit she agrees, grateful that they offered her a home and personal income, Leena hugs her and then starts giving her a tour of the Mansion.

* * *

Two years after, Naomi was trained to be a battle-maid, namely cause Leena insisted on her best friend being able to defend herself.

The Truth Faithers from two years ago had been let go on the account they never stepped inside their country, and the camp with their allies were destroyed and most were killed or imprisoned.

Naomi was the opposite of Leena, she could deal heavy physical damage and take hits as her STR and VIT stats where abnormally high for a girl their age.

She often carried a short-sword at her waist, which was a magical sword that burned a target on contact that Leena's father bought for her to be more helpful to Leena.

Leena has only become more OP in the time skip, learning seven more skills and mastering all her old ones.

Her father said that today she would be allowed to hunt for her first time, and depending on how she did she would be allowed to do it more often.

Her and Naomi were waiting outside in the garden, her father has hired adventurers to guard them while they go out on their first hunt in case anything happens.

After abit of waiting, her father comes out with four people, one in light metal armour with a sword, one in heavy plate armour with a shield and an axe, a woman in robes with a staff, and a man in light leather armour with two daggers.

_'Swordsman, paladin, mage and rogue if I went with old RPG rules from the last world.'_ she stands up and walks over to them.

Her father walks to her and pats her on the shoulder while gesturing to the four, "Leena, these four are the Adventurers what will guard you on your first hunt." he turns towards them, "you four, this is my daughter Leena, and her personal maid Naomi, I expect them to come back unharmed, or you can see your payment reduced."

The four nod before they venture off into the wild.

The swordsman starts to explain to the two little kids, "Alright, we picked out a relatively weak hunt, since you're only kids, so we'll let you fight it alone and step in if you're in danger, sound good?" the two nod before they set out for the hunt.

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Oi, what are you two doing, get out of here!"_

_"Was... That meant to happen?"_

_"If you can even manage a fireball I'd be willing you let you pass."_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
****level: 1  
****Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 600/600  
****MP: 15,050/15,050**

**STR: 10  
****VIT: 10  
****AGI: 75  
****DEX: 50 (+50%) = 75  
****MAG: 75 (+100%) = 150  
****LUK: 20**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[? - ?]**

**?**

**?**

**[Magic Master - X]**

**You are a Master of Magic.**

**+1,000% speed learning Magic**

**+100% MAG**

Skills

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Dagger Mastery VI - LV: 4]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+120% extra damage with daggers  
+60% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Lightning Storm VII - LV: 5]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 7  
Damage per Strike: 700  
Cost: 300 MP per strike

**[Tornado V - LV: 2]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F2.5 (181-253 km winds)  
Cost: 100 MP per 0.1

**[Force Repel X]  
**Use Vectors to reflect incoming attacks at double the force.  
Activates when attacked unaware.  
Cost: 100 MP per repel

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen III - LV: 6]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 30%  
Cost: 500 MP per second

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[HP Regeneration II - LV: 7]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 10% per hour

**[MP Regneration III - LV: 5]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 15% per hour

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	2. Surprise Encounter and School Begins

**A/N: wow, positive response so far, yay!**

**jwright1320:** The world has stats and skills like games, but they aren't seen as an ability, Leena only has the ability to freely see hers and others. And Almighty Magic is... Special, and plus, if a stat were doubled due two a skill like strengthening (STR +100%), and Almighty Magic increases magic effects by 100x now, that would make it 10,000% STR increase, so the need for other modes like Almighty Magic is unneeded.

**Randomguy90:** Rank is actual progress and level is progress to next ranks, X (10) is max rank and it's ten levels per rank, making it 100 levels total and sticking to level 100 being max level.

While she could change her race with Path of Change, that is considered impossible in the world and if Leena worked for it would probably take years to learn, let alone master it.

**The reaper of death445:** Glad you love it and I'll try to get it finished.

* * *

Last time on This new Worlds Magic is Odd

_Her father walks to her and pats her on the shoulder while gesturing to the four, "Leena, these four are the Adventurers what will guard you on your first hunt." he turns towards them, "you four, this is my daughter Leena, and her personal maid Naomi, I expect them to come back unharmed, or you can see your payment reduced."_

_The four nod before they venture off into the wild._

_The swordsman starts to explain to the two little kids, "Alright, we picked out a relatively weak hunt, since you're only kids, so we'll let you fight it alone and step in if you're in danger, sound good?" the two nod before they set out for the hunt._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise Encounter and School Begins**

* * *

The group of six people walk into the woods, Leena and Naomi were enjoying the wilderness while the four adventurers were scouting for their target.

After about ten minutes they find the target, a wolf.

"..." Leena and Naomi stares at it and then the four adventurers as deadpanned as possible, "Oi, why are you givin' us that look?"

...

Leena sighs before raising her hand and Levitating the wolf off the ground and raises her other hand to levitate the other half, she spreads her arms and rips the wolf in half and drops it.

She turns towards the four, "Can we get something more challenging?" the four looked at her in shock before nodding slightly and heading off, after while they find a cave and decide to try entering it, but the Adventurers pull the two out as a wall of flame shots out.

"Damn, did we really find a dragon's cave!?" the swordsman speaks up, as he readies his sword, the mage swings her staff towards him, "O Wind, Sharpen thy blade, Wind cutter!"

_'Great, another spell I permanently know the info about...'_ Leena looks annoyed, but honestly the spell was useful, sharpened the blade to deal double the damage.

Leena looks at the cave as a massive claw slams the ground outside of it, before suddenly the cave exploded and out came a large black dragon the size of her mansion.

_'What the...'_ She looks in fear before grabbing Naomi and flying a safe distance away and watched the four adventurers trying to fight for survival.

_'Damn... They're not going to survive for long, Mister Paladin has already lost some armour from a scratch and Mister rogue is too scared to do anything even though sneaking onto it's back and cutting it's wings would do a lot of damage.'_ She grits her teeth for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Naomi..." She looks towards her best friend, who looked back, "Yes Milady?" Leena stands up and equips her dagger, "We've got a dragon to kill, you with me?" Naomi stands up and takes her sword out of her sheath.

"If it's with you, I'd follow you to the depths of the Demon Lords Castle and back." the two prepare themselves and rush forward.

"Oi, what are you two doing, get out of here!" the swordsman shouts at them, but they ignore him.

"Naomi, Launch me!" Leena hops into the air slightly while Naomi spins, Leena lands on the flat side of the sword and is launched upwards towards the beasts eyes, she holds her dagger to the side and does a flip to land sideways right under the eye and continues the momentum with her dagger enhanced by lightning to stab it in the eye.

It lets out a monstrous roar of pain before trying to grab her, but she jumps off and flies a distance away and lands on the ground relatively unharmed other then her hand being slightly numb.

It swings around abit before turning it's head to look at her, he roars before trying to crush her with it's tail, which she manages to Flash Steps out of.

She aims at it's other eye and shoots a lightning bolt at it, which manages to hit it but didn't deal enough damage to blind it, but it did annoy it.

"Oh boy..." she flies off towards Naomi and lands next to her, "Alright, I pissed it off..."

...

"Then... What's part two of the plan?" Leena looks at her in shock.

"We had a plan?" Naomi sighs, "Kill the dragon?" Leena makes a face of recognition, "Oh right... I don't have a plan, it was namely blind it and work it out from there." Naomi sighs, pretty much used to half baked plans from Leena by now.

"You going all out?" Leena thinks for a moment as the swordsman flies by them while screaming out a swear word, they didn't pay attention to him, "Um... I guess?" Leena shrugs before walking forward.

She glances at the four Adventurers who were preparing to leave them for dead, not that it would happen.

"Open the gate... Almighty Magic..." suddenly a massive pillar of magic shoots into the sky from where she stood, the ground quaked under her and lifted into the air from the force alone, the clouds parted and started to circle the pillar from a distance and winds from it was knocking down close-by trees and people off balance.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" the mage cried out hiding behind a tree to not get knocked down, the swordsman looked around to see Leena at the centre of the magic pillar, "No way... that little brat is putting out that much power?"

The magic resides back into her and a faint, yellow flame like magical aura surrounded her and her right red eye had turned golden.

She looked up at the beast and didn't move as it tried to attack her, but she activated Force Repel, which normally reflected physical attacks at double the speed... but in Almighty Magic mode...

The arm it tried to attack her with disappeared in a red mist that flew upwards at insane speeds.

She grins, "Now it's my turn to be your monster..." she turned to Naomi and motion her next to her, she hovered her hand over Naomi's sword, which instantly gained a green aura around her blade, "Alright, I basically just made your sword two hundred times sharper." she pats her on the back, "Go get em."

Naomi shrugs before being launched with Leena's Levitation at the dragons neck, she swings her blade and it not only cuts through the flesh, but also the entire neck and decapitating it, before Naomi got covered in blood Leena pulls her back and flies themselves to where the adventurers are.

"Wha... how...?" the swordsman looked at the dragon then at the two children that landed in front of him and his friends.

The yellow aura around her faded as her golden eye turned back to red, "Yeah... We may of elected not to tell you about that, our bad..." Leena scratches the back of her head.

"And before you ask, yes I have monstrous amounts of Magic, and yes, that's what happens if I put a majority of it to use." the mage faints from that.

Suddenly the world around Leena freezes for a moment and a panel appears before her.

**Leena Von Luris Levelled up (x52)**

**Naomi Levelled Up (x50)**

...

Oh boy...

The panels disappear and the world continues on like nothing happened.

* * *

Getting back to the mansion and explaining to her father what had happen was a fun experience, namely cause she got grounded for the first time in this life.

She stayed in her room for most of the next few days, and she decided to put the stat points she got for levelling up in, she also opened Naomi's Stats so she can do the same.

Something that instantly sent a red flag off in her head was the 520 points she got compared to Naomi's 260.

That meant she got double the points she thought shes meant too.

After going through her stats and putting the points in she takes a glance at her new stats.

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
level: 53  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 9,050/9,050  
MP: 52,600/52,600**

**STR: 60  
VIT: 75  
AGI: 175  
DEX: 150 (+50%) = 225  
MAG: 250 (+100%) = 500  
LUK: 50**

**Points: 0**

She closes her stats and lies on her bed while Naomi practices some sword swings with her new found strength, Leena was thinking on some ideas for skills to get...

_'I should learn how to make magical items...'_ she muses to herself while kicking her legs around out of boredom.

She stands up and walks over to Naomi, she readies her dagger and the two go at it for a couple of minutes.

They try to think of something to do but can't without going outside to see how destructive the two have become due to the 50 Plus levels they kept a secret.

After abit Leena pulls out some old books she used when beginning her studies in magic, if she went to the basics she may be able to do something new.

She reads through all the books she had and got bored, maybe do what she did to begin with and try recreating something from Media of her other world?

...

"Oh I am so making that..." she gets up and gets to work.

She request to go out to the garden for mild training, nothing destructive anyways, which her father allowed under his super vision.

She got a bunch of water balloons and rubber balls at the same size and she grinned, this was going to be a fun experiment.

"So Leena, what's your goal here? You didn't really explain to me what it is." her father asked her.

"Well... It's abit out there but just roll with it until I finish explaining. I want to make a sphere of spiralling magic, pure magic, not an element, so this would fall under Path of Specialised, the end goal is to make something that grinds on impact and once released expands and destroys the surrounding, I've got a training plan set out already: Rotation, Power, then Containment, I only really plan on doing Rotation partially today, but I may surprise myself and get to the second stage."

After she finishes explaining she picks up a water balloon and holds it palm upwards, she starts with one ring of magic spinning, which was simple enough, she decides to double it again and again, but making sure the spin is slow as to not damage the balloon yet.

Her father looks at her in interest, he noticed the balloon expanding slightly in places and he could sense the dense magic inside it.

Leena increases the speed exponentially and the Balloon burst within a second and the magic disperse...

...

"Was... That meant to happen?" Leena nods slightly before sighing, That perk is useful but annoying in her predictions...

"Well, surprisingly, Stage one is finished, next is power..." she grabs a rubber ball and does the same power and spins as before, the ball spikes in many directions for a few seconds before bursting.

"hmm... Not fast enough..." she grabs another and bursts it in less then a second.

...

"This is way too easy..." she grabs an empty water balloon and does the same and contains the force it releases into itself to fuel the spin, the balloon stayed perfectly still...

She just recreated The Rasengan in less then five minutes...

She drops it and hunches over while sighing, She raises her hand and the Rasengan forms in her hand perfectly.

"Well... I'm done..." she looks around before making it disappear, "We should probably take it somewhere else." they nod before leaving for Leena's training grounds.

She makes one and runs at a rock, she slams it into the rock and the sphere expands and grinds at the rock for abit before breaking the rock off the ground and launching it a good distance away.

They walk up to it and inspect the damage and find a chest size hole in the side of it with some fine powder grinded from the rock in it.

"Leena... I think you just made a powerful spell... What will you name it...?" her father looks at her for a second, making her think, "I think... Rasengan fits it nicely, in the old tongue it means 'Spiralling Sphere', and It sounds better, doesn't it?" her father thinks for a moment, "Yes, Spells with names of the Old Tongue tend to be very powerful, you have my permission to train this new spell until you master it, and try to make a different version of it and I'll see about getting you a magical Item that fits you."

Leena thinks for a moment before grinning, "I have an Idea on a weapon that'll fit me." she goes up to her father and whispers in his ear, after a few moments his eyes widen.

"You want such a complex weapon?" she nods to him, he muses for a moment before nodding, "Alright, I can get it commissioned if you complete the goal I've set for you." she nods before getting to work.

Naomi stayed around to properly practice her sword stances while Leena focuses on perfecting her Rasengan.

By the end of her being grounded her father asked her to show case it to her mother, who was interested in this new spell her daughter made.

He expected her to have it at around Rank four, maybe five...

She's maxed it out.

She smiles towards her parents before looking at her target, she jumps into the air and falls towards it, she forms the Rasengan in her hand and bring it down and forcing it to expand to around the size of a carriage, "Rasengan!" the force blows her back but she lands on her feet next to her parents, once the dust settles they see a massive crater formed from the sphere.

She turns to her parents and smiles at him, when asked what rank it was she simply said 'ten' to them, shocking them that she learnt it so fast.

Her father speaks up after abit, "Leena, have you made any strides to using an element with this?" Leena sighs slightly, "Sadly, I'll I have made attempts towards using an element, it's just... so difficult! It's like trying to look both left and right at the same time!" Leena groans before thinking to herself, Naruto completed such a task with a shadow clone, so maybe she should remake that one too?

Her father thinks for a moment before sighing, "We made a deal, master the spell and then add an element, I have already procured the weapon you requested so all you need to do is add an element and perfect it." Leena sighs before getting back to work.

She spent the better part of a year just trying to figure out how to add an element too it, which she made wind as it was already an existing one in Naruto.

It was her birthday tomorrow, so she guessed now would be a good time to show it to her parents.

She guides her parents to the training field and got ready, "Alright, first I'm going to use a normal one to give you a base, and then I'll use the advanced one." with a flick of her wrist a Rasengan forms in her hand, she runs forward and hits a rock with it, giving a similar result as last time, she makes another one, but it seemed small blades formed off it, "And this one is when I enhance it with wind."

She rushes forward and slams it into the top of a rock before jumping back, it does the same as a normal one but it forms a small tornado after which did some cutting damage.

Once it fades she looks at her parents excitingly, Her father was shocked and her Mother seemed proud.

After abit her father speaks, "Alright, you held up your end of the bargain, I'll get you _that_ tomorrow, think of it as getting something you wanted for a while for your birthday, hmm?"

Leena nods, her and Naomi goes to her room and play cards for awhile...

They didn't have cards in this word, so Leena decided to reinvent card games with thin wooden slabs she burnt the patterns into.

They were currently playing strip Poker, which Naomi was hesitant about at first but after a week of Leena walking around her room in the nude she got used to the idea.

Right now, Leena was winning, by cheating... No she wouldn't explain it.

After that, a nice dinner and a bath the two go to sleep.

They wake up in the morning and head to the dining hall for breakfast, which they went through the normal birthday routine, and afterwards four servants leave and brings in a large metal box, they set it at the end of the table while everyone moves towards it.

She looks at her father who nods to her, she kneels down and lifts the lid up, she looked at what it contained.

It was a spear, more importantly, it was the spear she had described to her father a year ago.

It was an elegant two headed spear that was made of Mythril, A magically conductive near indestructible metal that is used for only the best of weapons, it was in a crystal like pattern and the two blades seemed sharp enough to cut air.

She lifts it carefully out of the case, she smiles, because there was a reason it was made of Mythril...

She swings the blade and a trail of fire leaves by the end of the tip, she swings again and it leaves a trial of lightning, she keeps swinging until she goes through all her elements...

That's right, it doubled as a Mages Staff.

She subtly uses Open Stats on it to see the info of the weapon.

**[Duel Headed Mythril Spear-Staff]  
**A high grade weapon made with the idea of being move a spear and a magic staff at the same time.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounds to first person to draw blood with it.  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

She looks at it for a moment before smiling and turns to her father, she bows whiles holding her new weapon behind her, "Thank you father." her father walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder, "Anything for you."

They go outside while her father explained what was special about the weapon she had, which she already knew due to Open Stats but rolled with it anyway.

"Now, in order for the weapon to be bound to you, you'll need to spill a monsters blood, and then it will change size to fit you perfectly." she nods before looking around, she noticed a cage with a monster in it, it seemed to be an Orc.

She readied herself as the cage opens and the Orc comes out, she side steps a few swings of it's club before jumping into the air, she falls towards its face and when it looks up she speeds herself up with flight to stab it right in the face, making sure the pierce the forehead to destroy the brain.

She jumps off and lands a safe distance away, "You know, maybe next time I'll just use magic..." she jumps slightly when the Orc falls forward and nearly lands on her, she walks towards everyone as she gets a pop up.

**Duel Headed Mythril Spear-Staff is now Soul Bond to you, give it a name?**

She thinks for a moment before deciding on a name, _'Requiem's Last Word.'_ once she gives it a name it shrinks to a manageable size for a 13 year old body.

This just got alot more fun.

* * *

It has been two years since that day, and today was special for a few reasons.

First, it was Naomi's 15th birthday yesterday, as it was a few days after Leena's, Naomi got a much better sword for her style.

And second, they're now old enough to attend the Academy.

"My little girl is leaving to become a master magician...~" Her father was crying while hugging her, _'Father... I'm pretty sure I'm already a master magician... I just need to get publicly recognised as one...'_ she thought while a sweat-drop formed from her embarrassment.

Her mother speaks up, "I'm glad your able to chase your dreams Leena, and I'm glad your going with her Naomi." she kneels down and pat the two on the heads, getting a 'Munyu' from Leena and a 'Nunya' from Naomi.

The two looked much younger then their real age, the both were 15 years old, but they both looked like they were 12 years old, for Leena it was because in her creation making she wanted to look younger then her real age as to terrify those against her.

As such, they were treated as little kids, and have developed personalities that are like little pets with people they like, they didn't mind being found as cute, because they knew on a flip of a coin they could become to the most terrifying people in this world all because of Leena's Almighty Magic giving her the power of nuclear war heads.

Naomi was also her most trusted friend, so she told her about her existences as a Reincarnated person, who was surprised but promised to keep it a secret.

After some parting words, the two were their new academy uniforms, which wasn't really a uniform, it had to be black, white and blue themed and students can make any clothes of their choice.

Leena had a singlet that was black with blue accents, a sleeveless black coat with blue accents, two belts crossed for holding items on her, namely vials for her potions she makes on her down time, white short shorts with black ends, black stockings with black travelling boots with blue laces, along with black gloves.

Naomi had a more simple outfit, and it looked like a normal school uniform of her old world, a white business shirt with a black Gakuran, A black and bow striped bow, a black skirt with a blue trim around the end, a belt to hold her sword, black boots made for movement, and black stockings.

All in all, Leena went with the adventurer look while Naomi went with a formal look, as she is a maid.

They got in the carriage and took it to the main city.

_'I wonder what it'll be like at the academy?'_ Leena thinks to herself as the ride carries on.

It took a few hours but they manages to get to the kingdom of Lirogen, the Capital kingdom of Nurzen.

They get off the carriage and walk through the town, they got a few odd looks from the locals, but they didn't mind it, after about twenty minutes they arrive at the academy, it seemed to be a large castles with some manor size buildings off the sides, probably the dorms.

They head inside and see a bunch of people waiting around, they were around 10 minutes early from what the guard at the front told them.

A woman in about her 30s walked up to them, "Um, do you two perhaps have the wrong building? This is for applicators for the new school year." they look at her before nodding, deciding to be silent.

"Aren't you abit too young to be applying for the academy?" they shake their heads, the teacher narrows her eyes slightly, "Now old are you two?"

Leena speaks up, "We're both fifth-teen." the woman looks at her before deciding to play along with them, "then go right ahead."

They walk forward and join the other students, they got some odd looks yet again but ignore it.

The principle, which was an old man as the stereotype goes for magic academy instructors goes, comes up onto a stage and gives a speech about the academy, how hopeful for everyone there he was and how he wished them all the best of luck.

He tells everyone that those applying for mages are to follow a purple haired teacher in slightly tight robes, while those applying for anything weapon based are to go with a blond man with a beard holding a great sword.

Leena sighs at the idea of being separated from her friend, but goes with it anyways.

She joins the group of mage students before they head off to a magic range.

She got even more odd looks as the weapon on her back was clearly a spear.

The group go in order from the most interesting students to the least interesting, which meant since no one expected much out of Leena she went last, and alot of students stuck around to laugh at her.

"Alright, Leena was it? please cast your strongest spell." huh, that was different from everyone else.

"Isn't it meant to be the weakest?" the woman laughs, "If you can even manage a fireball I'd be willing you let you pass." she said haughtily, Leena sighs before taking her spear off the special holder on her back.

She points it towards the sky and grins, a pillar of magic explodes into the sky and fades, the golden flame like aura around her body and her red eye has turned golden, she wouldn't hold back like they asked.

She points her spear-staff forward, "Oh Storms of blight, grant me your bright strike..." she raises it to the sky and clouds begin to form while the ground shakes, "U-Uh, you can stop now!" Leena pretends she didn't hear the teacher.

"LIGHTNING STORM!" she swings her weapon down and one thousand bolts of lightning hits the target at once, the force blasts everyone back while Leena keeps herself rooted by stabbing her spear into the ground.

She does a light wind spell to get rid of the dust while she turns around, she stares at them for a moment before exiting Almighty Magic, "So, do I pass?" she smiles at the teacher closed eyes, enjoying the silent shock they gave her.

Suddenly the bearded man from before fell next to her, she props herself with her spear while leaning over, "Was it my friend Naomi who launched you?" he just nods, slightly out of it from the impact.

The question on everyone else's minds was _'who are these little girls!?'_

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"I wish I were them..."_

_"What the hell was that!?"_

_"W-why didn't it work...?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
level: 53  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 9,050/9,050  
MP: 52,600/52,600**

**STR: 60  
VIT: 75  
AGI: 175  
DEX: 150 (+50%) = 225  
MAG: 250 (+100%) = 500  
LUK: 50**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[? - ?]  
****?  
****?**

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Potion Making IV - LV: 5]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x4 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Force Repel X]  
**Use Vectors to reflect incoming attacks at double the force.  
Activates when attacked unaware.  
Cost: 100 MP per repel

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase IV - LV: 3]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 40%  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration VIII - LV: 2]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 40% per hour

**[MP Regneration IX - LV: 8]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 45% per hour

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	3. Classes, Experiments and A Duel

**A/N: No reviews were posted, Press F to pay respect**

* * *

Last time on This Ne Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"LIGHTNING STORM!" she swings her weapon down and one thousand bolts of lightning hits the target at once, the force blasts everyone back while Leena keeps herself rooted by stabbing her spear into the ground._

_She does a light wind spell to get rid of the dust while she turns around, she stares at them for a moment before exiting Almighty Magic, "So, do I pass?" she smiles at the teacher closed eyes, enjoying the silent shock they gave her._

_Suddenly the bearded man from before fell next to her, she props herself with her spear while leaning over, "Was it my friend Naomi who launched you?" he just nods, slightly out of it from the impact._

_The question on everyone else's minds was 'who are these little girls!?'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Classes, Experiments and A Duel**

* * *

Leena and Naomi meet up after the test and wait for the results to be given out.

The teachers give them the results on papers enchanted to only show their own results to them and no one else can see them, useful trick, her's now.

_'Wow, First place in magic... I'm so surprised...'_ she sighs before asking Naomi, who also got first place, this wasn't really a surprise to them as it was their goal.

They get given an emblem, which was a a pair of wings, they got told it was the what class level they got into, and would decide which dorms they'd go too.

Apparently, they got the lowest Class, simply because of their age and 'lack of restraint' as they call it, they only did what was asked of them!

They sigh, while it wasn't all that bad, not having people think much of them would be nice since they could do more with less eyes on them.

Once they get there they see everyone crowding one person outside, they had two flaming wings for an emblem, the top class, and it looked like they where popular.

"Who's that Miss Leena?" Naomi asked, unsure if she should know him or not, Leena looks at him for a few moments before realising, "Ah, he's the King of All's son, Gile Gorldan, he's the next Heir to the throne so people are probably trying to get on his good side for future relations..." she glances at Gile, "and judging from how he's handling them, he knows it, so I see no reason to interact with him." she walks off towards their dorms.

Because the king's son was outside not alot of people were in the halls of their dorms, so they easily find where their room is and move in, their luggage was moved ahead of time but they needed to set everything up themselves.

The room was for just the two of them, and it seemed it wouldn't be much different from their old arrangement back home, so Leena uses her magic to levitate everything into place, the placement of bed, the decoration, the table for alchemy, potion making and Magic artefact study, and the study desks they'd need, normal stuff.

Once that was done they decide to have a walk around the campus and bump into someone, namely because they weren't really paying attention despite being great fighters, they were still technically children.

"Oh my, are you two alright?" the voice was calm and gentle, they looked to see it was Gile Gorldan, since they were closer they could tell his appearance, he had short black hair he had slicked back and blue eyes, his face while smooth, you could see some muscles on it meaning he's received training, most likely from his father.

"Oh, uh, we're alright." Leena says, slightly embarrassed she bumped into the future king on accident.

Gile smiles, "Good, I would hate for the daughter of the Luris family and her personal maid to be hurt." they look at him in shock, wondering how he knew them, "Ah... Sorry, when it comes to the family of nobles my father made me learn the name and appearance of all heirs going to the academy this year so I would be prepared, sorry if it's odd for you."

They nod, it made some sense that the future king would know about his fellow nobles, he looks at them for a moment before speaking, "You two seem... different... you don't seem to see me as someone that you can further yourself with." they look at him in shock, he laughs lightly.

"Ah, don't worry, I actually find it refreshing." he leans down slightly to go to eye level, "although I am curious as to why you don't see me as such, it is impolite to press matters as such, but may I ask a question?" they nod hesitantly, wondering what the Heir to the throne could want with them, his smile gets abit bigger before he speaks, "Would you mind being my friends?"

...

Wait, what!?

* * *

And that's what led them to this situation at breakfast the next morning, they were sitting alone with Gile while eating, and no one else dared approach them but their animal ears picked up on what they were saying.

"What makes those low class special?"

"I wish I were them..."

"You think their the future kings fiancees?"

"Doubt it, despite the King of All being one hundred percent against racism, it is tradition that the Queen and King must both be human."

Leena had an easier time ignoring the talk while Naomi was blushing at the fiancee comment, though Leena did have a light blush on her cheeks from it, Gile speaks up, "So, I've heard abit about you from my father, Leena, he says you are extremely skill at magic, which was proven right at that show you put up yesterday, and Naomi, words haven't done your sword skills justice. Although I am confused, why are you in the low class?"

Leena sighs, slightly getting used to talking to him, "Well, we got told because of our age and lack of 'restraint' that we got moved to the low class, even though they told us to go all out..." he nods and they sit in silence for a moment, it was kind of awkward since there wasn't alot of other people talking since they were listening to them.

"So Prince Gile, how did you see both of our exams? They happened at the same time." he laughs slightly, "Well, As the prince, they saw fit for special treatment and gave me a special exam, it was the same but included a few extras, once I was finished I got to watch you two do your exams through crystal balls the other teachers used, they were quite surprised I must say, it was funny even."

Leena smiles, at least she knew magic like that existed now, but getting her hands on one of those crystals for study would be hard...

They talk for abit before a bell goes off, and they head to class.

They all had different classes as they had different ranks and skills, so they part ways for now.

* * *

Leena walks into her class room and see's a chair at the back and goes to sit down, she waits for a few minutes before the rest of the students came in, until the teacher came in, it was a short, blue haired woman that seemed to have just gotten out of bed, "Alright brats, I'm Jiralu Nica, call me Miss Nica or just Miss, I don't care, let's begin the lesson."

The lesson was simple, study about a basic spell and hand in the work, seemed far to simple to the Nuker that was Leena.

* * *

Naomi got to the field and went into a battle royal with all her fellow students, she came out on top.

* * *

Gile sat bored in class, he already knew everything they were teaching him as per his fathers tutelage, he just decided to keep thinking about Leena and Naomi, while they seemed young they were the same age as him, and were interesting to say the least, when he sensed their magic he sensed nearly none from Naomi but Leena's power was suffocating that he had to instantly stop or pass out.

_'That power... Is truly terrifying... Yet so amazing that I can't help but think about it... about her...'_ he sighs, maybe he was falling for someone, it was partially the reason he came here, to find a future wife on his own and not one his father picked out, but as she was of Beast-Kin, he wouldn't be allowed to pick her, which frustrated him but he was used to things like this now.

* * *

It was lunch time now and the now three friends had met up with each other in an open area after getting lunch, they started talking about studies before the academy, and Gile was quite impressed by the information Leena had, as she basically knew everything and a bit more then he did.

After abit they go to their room, Gile included confusing their fellow dorm-mates, Leena goes to work at her work table, as she was trying to recreate something...

She had gathered a mixture of items, Charcoal, Sulfer, and Potassium Nitrate (which she had to remake), and was mixing them in a bowl, this world didn't have any kind of ranged weaponry other then bows, and relied on magic to solve it, but she had other plans...

After mixing the items in a bowl and grabs some metal she bought and used Structure Change to shape it into an assortment of pieces, she also got a piece of flint and a piece of steel, she works on fixing them together for abit before filling it with some black powder she made and grabbing a small metal ball and pushing it down the tube of the object she made with a stick, Naomi and Gile look at her in curiousity as she stands up and a vile of the powder she made and loading it into the side port.

She goes out to one of the fields with Gile and Naomi following she turns to them and smile, "You may want to cover your ears." they do so as she pulls the hammer back and take aim, she takes in and holds a breath before pulling.

BANG!

"What the hell was that!?" Naomi cries out, Leena waved the smoke in front of her from her recent creation as it fired.

"That... My dear Naomi... Was a gun." she coughs slightly before walking over to them, some people came by to check but backed off as they saw Gile looking shocked yet intrigued.

"And what is this... 'Gun'?" Leena holds her recreation of a flintlock pistol, "A gun, by my definition, is a hand held weapon used to fire small projectiles a long distance at high speeds." she points at the target dummy she shot at, which how had a hole in its head, "to cause ranged damage without the need of a bow or magic, and it's much harder to dodge as it goes... around 100 meters per second? so about as fast as I can fly without using my... golden form." calling it 'Almighty magic' may attract too much unwanted attention.

She sighs before holding it up, "sadly, it can only hold one projectile, a 'bullet' I'll call them, at a time, and it takes about a minute to reload when tools are on hand."

They study it on their own before they head back to their room, she decides to tinker with her new creation while Naomi went to practice and Gile left to study.

She uses Open stats on the flintlock.

**[Poorly made Flintlock]  
**A flintlock that is poorly made from an inexperienced gun crafter.  
Damage: 7,500 - 10,000  
Chance of Crit: 20%  
Chance to break when used: 11% (+1% per use)

She sighs, of course her first gun would be poorly made, but now she got a skill in increase crafting on stuff she made multiple times.

She continues working and manages to make a second flintlock that was also poor in quality, oh well...

She checks the time and saw she had around ten minutes until her next glass, she gets up and puts her guns away before heading to class, she makes it just in time to sit down and pay attention.

Yet again, not interesting, but she still participated when needed so people didn't pick on her for not paying attention.

And now school was out for the day, and now her daily potion making can start.

She sat down and sets up her equipment, Gile and Naomi were there watching, namely because Naomi lived there and Gile was interested in these potions.

She crushes some magic grass she had on her into powder and puts it into a bowl, she mixes it with normal water to get a magic mush like substances, she places it in a colander like cylinder, she grabs a metal circle on a stick and pushes down to get the now magicfied liquid into its purest form, which poured into beaker.

She pours some crushed Vitality Berries into it and seals it shut with a cork, she shakes it for a few minutes as the liquid turns red, she empties the the cylinder colander and pours the new liquid into it with a new beaker under it, getting the berries out of it it.

She places it on a stand and makes a small blue flame under it to heat it up, with a small catcher to move the steam from it out of the way.

She stops after a few minutes before pouring it into five different vials, she takes up, gives herself a small cut on her finger and drinks the vial, healing her injuries, in fact it healed 2,000 HP.

**[Greater Health Potion]  
**Heals who drinks it.  
Heals: 2,000 HP

She glances at it for a moment before putting the other vials away in storage and making some other potions through other means before stopping, as it was time for dinner.

Leena is joined by Gile and Naomi at the table, the other students looked at her and Naomi with hate, probably because they ate with Gile, but they didn't pay them any mind.

Leena had a steak with some greens, Naomi a fish, and Gile with some chicken, it seemed they each had a favourite meat.

After that, the two friends leave their new friend to go to their rooms, since boys and girls weren't allowed in the other genders room after dinner time, after about two hours of training they go to sleep.

* * *

Leena finds herself sleeping on a desk, she sits up to see she was at a computer desk, she looks down to see her school uniform on her with her current body, she looks around to see a bunch of faceless people mindlessly doing work while a another faceless person walked around checking them, that one had devil horns and wings on them but no one seemed to notice.

Leena decides to do whatever work was on her computer before the faceless devil walked by her, she's had this dream a few times now and it doesn't end good if she didn't do the work.

It walks by her and glances at her screen, it pats her on the shoulder before continuing on, she silently sighs in relief of not having to deal with a nightmare tonight.

* * *

She opens her eyes to see it was morning, at least the dreams were short when not caught slacking off.

Checking the time on the clock in their room, she saw it was around 6 AM, she didn't have classes until 9 AM, so she had 3 hours to kill.

She got up and did her morning exercise, which while didn't change her stats, did keep her body flexible and have muscle memory on her fighting style.

After about two hours of training (with Naomi joining in) they decided to get dressed for classes and walk around school for the last hour before they head to class, Gile meets up with them and they talk for awhile afterwards, and learn what they do in their down time, Gile studies, Leena does experiments, and when Naomi isn't tending to Leena's need as her personal maid, she enjoys reading.

It was time to go to class, and apparently they all had a joint class today, so they all went to the same training grounds as it was a physical exercise.

Leena and Naomi watch as the older students struggle with the 200 meter jogs.

_'Are they really so pathetic...?'_ they get called up and get ready for it, they were paired with Gile and another student, a blue haired girl with silver eyes, they four got ready and took off, they instantly realise the blue haired girl was sprinting at full force, so Leena and Naomi picked up the pace to match hers.

She glances at them before her eyes narrow and she goes faster, Gile was managing to keep up with them but not for long, "Hey Gile, sorry about this!" Leena calls out before running, she ran fast enough that a trail of dust formed around her for a moment before using magic to cancel it out, just like the girl was doing.

She catches up to her, and this time Leena could see the hate in the girls eyes when she looked at her, confusing her but she decides to just tie with her, Naomi came two seconds later and Gile came four seconds after Naomi.

"You girls... Are insane..." he pants out while Naomi check to see if he was okay, Leena and the blue haired girl stared at each other.

Leena could feel a faint amount of killing intent from the girl, _'What is this girl's problem?'_ she wonders to herself before the girl speaks up.

"Leena Von Luris, I challenge you to a duel."

...

Huh?

* * *

Leena was standing across from the girl who had yet to introduce herself, she held a sword in her right hand and her other hand held to her side palm upwards, most likely to cast magic.

Leena readied by hold her two headed spear behind her with her right hand while her left was in from palm downwards, which would be seen as weird from a hand spell caster like her.

The teacher hold their hand up and spoke, "The match will begin in 3... 2... 1..." he lowers it, "Begin!" the girl rushes forward at fast speeds... for a normal student...

Naomi watched from the side before muttering "Lame..." Leena leans to the left to dodge the attack but the force manage to cause a cut on her check, taking 200 HP.

She jumps back and lands a good distance away, she focuses on defence and pretending that she got hit by attack unintentionally and making it seem like she was in a bind.

Then this happened "Strengthen!" the girls fist lit up with magic and punched Leena straight in the gut, taking one thousand damage off and knocking her too the edge of the area, but not out yet.

Leena thinks to herself _'Well, didn't expect that... future note: thought acceleration magic might be useful.'_ she pushes herself off the floor slightly but held her stomach, that had hurt like a dragons bite.

"hehehe..." the girl who challenged her was laughing? let's see how she monologues...

"I can't believe it, I'm the stronger of the two of us, despite being the one thrown away when you got a nice home..."

...

_'Okay... new development...'_ Leena thinks for a moment before looking at the girl, she had silver eyes just like her dad did...

"I wonder how dad would feel if the outcast, useless child he had won against his prize child." she continued, "I wonder what dad saw in you when you were born to throw me away? cause from here it looks like he made a mistake." Leena looked confused, making her smile, "Oh, you don't even know!? that makes this all the more great! how about I explain to you the true nature of our _beloved Father_?"

Leena managed to push herself up to her knees the girl walked up to her and held her by the chin, "Our father, is a selfish, greedy man that only has you around to benefit himself, he throw me and my mother away when you were born and I was only one, he even tried to have me sold off to slave traders." Leena looks on in shock, and thinks back _'that can't be, father is so loving and kind to me... there has to be something else... children can only make coherent memories after age three, so she wouldn't remember it, so maybe her mother held a grudge and tried to have her take it out on father for her?'_

Leena reaches for a potion on her belt and pops the cork, confusing everyone until she drinks it and it heals all her wounds, the girl goes after her and goes for a punch.

Only to be knocked back by something invisible with double the force, she goes for a sword swing but Leena puts her hand out towards it, the two me and the sword flies out of her hand due to the force.

She looked at Leena with slight fear in her eyes, and taking steps back, "H-how...?" Leena raises a brow before speaking.

"While I definitely have questions for later, I'll explain for now, I have a special skill based around magic, anything physical that goes near me will be reflected at double the force." Leena looks at her with boredom as she raises her hand at Leena.

"O great flame, grant me the strength of a, Fireball!" ...

...

"W-why didn't it work...?" she looks at her hands in fear before Leena speaks again, "Magic Deconstruction is another skill I have, in fact it's at Rank 10, which allows me to disable or recreate any magic spell I see."

Leena raises her hand, "So you can't hurt me physically and you can't cast magic, I wonder what you can do...?" Leena crosses her arms before walking forward.

The girl looks in fear before coughing and holding her chest in pain, she falls to the ground before a purple mist covered the area, Leena tried cancelling it but it didn't work, which meant it was an Rank X skill as she found out that while the skill doesn't state it, it cannot cancel magic of the same rank or above.

Odd masses of purple magic flows out of the ground and circles the girl in the form of spinning lines, Leena then got the information on the skill.

It was like her Almighty Magi-!?

A hand grabbed her face and threw her into a building which caved in on impact.

_'Whoa! Okay, that took 5K health!'_ she got up and downed the last three health potions she had and looked at her opponent, these swirls of energy lashed out at anyone that got near with the intent to stop her, but she just stood there staring at the tower Leena was in blankly, as if waiting for her to come out.

Leena closes her eyes as a golden aura surrounds her and her right eye turns golden, _'I don't know how... but it seemed we inherited similar skills from our father, but our mothers made it different... Let's see my Almighty Magic up against your Absolute Body, shall we?'_ she jumps down from the tower and uses Speed Increase to get a 40 times increase to her agility, making it 7,000.

She uses Flash Step too appear next to her spear and another one to get behind the girl, the purple swirls of energy lashes out, forcing her to jump back, which was basically disappearing to the human eye.

_'They defend her separately from her conscious, meaning they lash out at violent intention?'_ she gets an idea and stabs her spear into the ground and disabling all her magic for the moment.

_'In case she does attack, have Flash Step at the ready to get away.'_ she slowly walks over to her, and while isn't surprised that the energy attacking, everyone else was.

She kneels down behind the girl and slowly wraps her arms around her, after a few minutes the energy reseeds and the girl was crying.

This was a long day... and it was only first lesson...

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
"_"

"_"

"_"

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
level: 53  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 9,050/9,050  
MP: 52,600/52,600**

**STR: 60  
VIT: 75  
AGI: 175  
DEX: 150 (+50%) = 225  
MAG: 250 (+100%) = 500  
LUK: 50**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[? - ?]**

**?**

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting I - LV: 2]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
10% faster crafting  
Firearms: 2 (10 for next level)  
Can make flintlocks (Poor)

**[Potion Making V - LV: 2]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x5 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Force Repel X]  
**Use Vectors to reflect incoming attacks at double the force.  
Activates when attacked unaware.  
Cost: 100 MP per repel

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase IV - LV: 3]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 40%  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration VIII - LV: 2]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 40% per hour

**[MP Regneration IX - LV: 8]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 45% per hour

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	4. Getting answers and Training

**A/N: another chapter is out.**

**YohanFushi:** you have me as an author on your alert list, so if I post a new story you still get an email about it, I'll try to add more context to whose talking in later chapters and glad you seem to like it.

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_'In case she does attack, have Flash Step at the ready to get away.' she slowly walks over to her, and while isn't surprised that the energy attacking, everyone else was._

_She kneels down behind the girl and slowly wraps her arms around her, after a few minutes the energy reseeds and the girl was crying._

_This was a long day... and it was only first lesson..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting answers and Training**

* * *

Classes for the day were cancelled due to the damaged cause, and thankfully no one got seriously injured, The girl, whose name was Qira Leena found out, was currently in the head masters office getting scolded and getting her punishment.

After a full thirty minutes of heated talk inside the office, the girl steps out with injuries, cuts on her cheeks and bruises along her body.

_'Geez, head master doesn't mess around...'_ she walks up to the girl who glares at her, "What do you want?"

_'Didn't make her not hate me, might as well...'_ "I didn't came here to have you glare at me, so drop it, I would like my questions from earlier to be answered, afterwards we won't have to speak again if you so wish." Leena says in an indifferent tone, while inside she was terrified _'Am I doing this right?'_

"Fine, let's have a game of twenty questions, ten each, sounds good?" Qira asked her, which Leena nods to her, they go to Leena and Naomi's room and sit on the two beds that opposed each other and stared.

...

"Alright, I'll go first, What do you know about father?" Qira asked with a coy smile, Leena speaks without missing a beat, "Gillian Von Luris, the Duke of Edrain, he was a war hero in the previous holy war before suffering great injuries that greatly weakened him, he is still greatly respected by The Kingdom of All for his diplomatic skills and magical knowledge, he was given the title of duke from the King of All himself at age 24, two years after the holy war, he is now 43 years old and is currently married to Kera Von Luris."

Qira stares at her before nodding and motioning Leena to ask a question.

"Are you a child of Gillian Von Luris?" Qira smiles before nodding, Making Leena think, _'Well, if she's being truthful, then I have some questions for father later...'_ she closes her eyes while sighing, Qira speaks once more, "next question, did you know about me before today?"

Leena shakes her head, "No, if what you say is true, then father has never mentioned you once, this is the first day I've heard you even existed." Qira narrows her eyes before sighing, "oh well, your next question?"

Leena thinks for a moment, "You said you were one when he... how do I say this without offending you...? Disbanded you from the family? If so, do you have any real memories of that event?"

"What? Of course I do! I remember his stern face and hateful tone as he looked down at me." Leena raises a brow, "By all medical reason, having clear memories before the age of three is considered impossible, let alone one years old, are you sure those memories aren't false in some way?"

Qira glares at her, "You dare mock me!?" she stands up and fire forms around her, Leena snaps her fingers, cause the fire to disappear, "and let's not burn my place of residence down." Leena glares at her, making Qira sit back down.

The two sit silent for a moment before Qira stands up, "I'm leaving..." she walks out the door, leaving Leena there to herself.

She sighs before standing up and going to her desk to make more guns, with more time on her hands she managed to make 8 more and ranked up her crafting skill, now they were regular tier instead of poor.

She decides to go look for Qira, she had an idea on how to get atleast not hostile with her.

The moment she walked into the Middle class dorm she found a sword at her neck, she looks to see it was Qira, she smiles at her, "Ah, just who I was looking for." Qira looks confused before Leena starts talking.

* * *

Qira was standing with her arms crossed in a training field, "Let me get this straight... You want to train with me?" Leena nods, Qira raises a hand to cover her face.

"Okay... Why?" Leena smiles, "Well, since we are sisters, I feel like I need to get to know you better, and... I'm terrible at social interaction when I'm not acting like a scary person or training with someone..."

Qira looks at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright, what do you plan to train with me in?" Leena thinks for a moment, "How about we teach each other a skill we both have?" Qira looks interested, "Alright then, what skills do you have?"

Leena closes her eyes to think, "Well, I know quite a few skills, but I don't know what you want. Ah, I should say I want to learn something not magic based, as I have enough of those for now." Qira nods before thinking.

"Well, I mostly focus on none magic based skill even if I have some, those are mainly to prevent me from needed to get close to too skilled opponents, so maybe boradening my magic would be good." Leena nods to her.

"You have any lightning spells?" Qira shakes her head, Leena points to a dummy in the distance and a bolt of lightning strikes it from her hand, "Incredibly fast and does abit of damage, I think it'll fit your style of combat." Qira thinks for a bit before nodding and trying to think of a skill to teach Leena before Leena taps her shoulder and ask for her hand.

She holds it and says "Open Skills." and a panel like at the churches pops up, surprising Qira.

Something sets off a red flag in Leena's head, the skill she used before, [Absolute Body], was missing from her skill list, Leena used a more secretive version of Open Perks to see Qira had a perk with question marks just like her.

Leena goes through Qira's skill list before finding one she liked, [Martial Arts: Dragon], so she asked about it.

Qira didn't look willing, "U-um... I'm not qualified to teach the Dragon Martial Arts yet... But my teacher will be here in a couple of days to make sure I'm not slacking, you can ask them then if you wish." Leena sighs before deciding to look at her other skills.

"Alright, now about [Wall Run]?" she asked, Qira perked up, "Ah, That's a skill I managed to make on my own, so it should be no problem to teach you."

The two spent the better part of three hours teaching each other their skill.

After that, Qira looks at Leena for a moment in thought before walking off to her room, and now Leena had one more thing to do before dinner.

She opens a Gate and goes home to see her father, she'll be getting answers for what Qira told her.

* * *

She steps out into the main room and looked at the servants that saw her, she puts out a light amount of killing intent before speaking, "Get me my father." they nod before running off, Leena takes a seat on one of the couches and waits.

Her father walks in while looking confused, "Leena, when did you get back?" She smiles at him, "Just now, I used Gate." he nods before sitting across from her.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" he asked her, "Does the name Qira bring anything up?" his eyes widen for a moment in shock before turning to regret, _'Father, did you really...? wait...'_ Tears starts to leak from his eyes.

"Thats the name my first wife gave my first daughter... But my wife was killed and my daughter was no where to be seen... wait!" he stands up and rushes over to her, "Where did you hear that name!?" he looked so hopeful.

"I met a girl a school with that name, but... she claim you cast her out of the family." the look on his face was pure heartbreak that it actually hurts Leena seeing her father like that.

"I... I would never do such a thing..." he stays silent for a few minutes before speaking in a slightly hardened tone, "Leena, could you bring her here after school tomorrow?" she nods before using gate to go back to school.

She sat down on her bed for a moment while thinking, how was she going to get Qira to go to the mansion? Maybe... Lie somehow...? this would be hard...

She lies down on her bed, she didn't even feel hungry right now so she decided to skip dinner.

* * *

She Fell asleep and found herself in a town, which was odd as it wasn't her normal dream, but more notably, everything was on _fire_, Leena runs around deciding to see if anyone needed any help, all she saw was deceased bodies of men, woman and children, she looked down the road and saw a young man with slick back blond hair and blue eyes with traces of blood on both him and the sword he held.

**Gillian Von Luris... You murderer...**

* * *

She wakes up in a cold sweat and sits up to hold herself to try and stop herself from shaking, it did little to calm her nerves so she got dressed and went out for a walk to see if the night sky calmed her.

She walked around aimlessly in the court yard before someone grabbed her from behind, restraining her arms and a hand over her mouth.

She struggles but the person holding her was surprisingly strong, so she decides to use Strengthen, which got her free and she turned to look at her assailant.

It was a woman judging by the figure, they had dark clothes and a face mask like those ninja's from the previous world was depicted with, she felt something on her cheek, so she raises her hand to touch it...

"Who did you kill...?" she asked slowly as blood slowly ran down her cheek.

The woman stayed silent before turning around to try getting away, Leena uses increase speed and Strengthen to run behind her and hold her to the floor.

"Who... Did you kill?" Leena starts to release killing intent onto the woman, she stays silent so Leena speaks again.

"I don't want to burn your eyes out with lightning, so who did you kill, Last chance." the woman struggled more but couldn't move.

"I-I Attempted t-to kill t-the fu-future king..." the woman spoke in a low tone, scared that she couldn't break out of a little girls strength, Leena tightens her grip, "You tried killing... my friend... aHahahaha..." Leena moves one hand to the woman's neck, "No one messes with my friends..." a quick use of Almightly magic and Strengthen crushes the neck and kills the woman, Leena uses fire to burn the corpse and wind to blow the dust away a couple kilometers before going to her friends room.

She goes in and almost has a sword impale her, "Whoa, Gile it's me, Leena!" the lights go on and Gile looks at her in shock before speaking, "What are you doing here Leena?" Leena doesn't speak in shock after looking at him in the light, _'he's been stabbed...'_ she lifts him with levitation and lowers him onto the ground softly and hovers her hands over his wound and uses heal twenty five times at max power to fully heal his wound.

"Thanks Leena... That was starting to get real painful..." she sits up and hugs her, making Leena freeze up, _'Calm down Leena, it's just a hug, you've had plenty from fath-'_ images of both that dream and her other life flash up, where she was hated and abused, _'... Nevermind...'_ she slowly hugs him back before he pulls away.

"You're shaking, what's wrong?" Leena looks away, not wanting to worry him, "It's nothing, it has just been abit of a crazy night, Someone has stabbed you, I think the same person tried kidnapping me, I've... Killed someone..." Gile's eyes widen at that.

"Leena..." he reaches out and pats her on the head, a soft 'Munya' comes out of Leena's mouth, making Gile laugh slightly, "Let's not worry about it for now, we're okay and that's all that matters." Leena looks to disagree.

"Gile, someone tried killing you, you can't just play it off like that." Gile smiles at her, "How about we report it to the headmaster in the morning?" Leena thinks for a moment before nodding, she gets up before walking back to her room and lying down, she stayed up all night, unable to sleep at all...

* * *

Leena got out of bed at 5, figuring out she wouldn't sleep, and went to her Potion equipment to make the next best thing to coffee, if it worked she could monetise it anyways.

She managed to get it working and walked around school drinking from a large bottle, making everyone give her odd looks, she manages to find Qira who looked at her, "Whoa, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" she glances at Qira for a moment before speaking, "Hey, could you come with me somewhere after school?" Qira looks at her weirdly before shrugging and agreeing.

Leena goes through the school day continuously drinking and making more coffee until Gile ask, "Leena, what is that drink?" now everyone that saw Leena drinking a dark drink all day looked at her, "Coffee..." she says dully.

"And what is Coffee?" he asked, "A drink that gives energy to someone if they haven't slept." he looks at her oddly, "and why are you drinking it?"

She stares at him while taking a sip, "Take... a wild guess..." he nods, "Last night still affecting you?" she nods to him, "It's hard to sleep after all that happened."

Everyone stared at them in shock, _'What did they do last night!?'_ Leena and Gile continued talking like nothing happened while peoples fantasies ran wild.

Well, minus Naomi, since she knows Leena wouldn't talk about such things so casually.

Qira came over and sat next to Leena, "Leena, do you remember what you asked me yesterday?" Leena looks confused, her brain not really working right now before realising, "Oh yeah, We still good for that?" she nods before Gile looks at Qira in confusion, "Sorry to ask, but didn't you try killing Leena? why are you friendly now?"

Qira looks at him for a moment before answering, "It's true that while I hate her father, I shouldn't take it out on her just because of it, and besides, she's being friendly with me despite me having tried killing her."

Gile looks surprised before nodding, "That's very mature of you, although are you gonna sit with us for now on?" he raised a brow as Qira blushes, "u-uh, I just wanted to sit with Leena to remind her of our plans later today..." Gile looks at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't mind if you sit with us, so do so as you wish." Gile smiles at her making her blush from more embarrassment while Leena and Naomi laugh.

* * *

Leena had opened a Gate to her home, Qira, Naomi, and even Gile decided to come along, namely because Gile didn't want to be left out.

They wait in the main Lobby, Qira didn't seem to be reacting to anything yet, so maybe she doesn't remember this place.

Their Father, Gillian walked in, He looked in shock the the kings son was there, he walks over and slightly bows to him, "It's an honour to have you in my house hold, Your Highness." Gile waves him off, "Ah, it's fine, my father spoke alot about you." the two talk for about before he turns to Qira.

Qira was still confused on who this man was, Leena stands up, "Let me handle the introduction." she whisper to her father, who nods.

"Qira, you remember fathers face?" Qira glares at her, "I couldn't forget that pricks face." Leena tilts her head for a moment, she turns to her father, "Prepare for an attack." she turns to Qira again, "That's odd, my father is standing right beside me..." the effect was instant, Qira stood up and purple mist formed around the area as her eyes glowed purple.

"Well that's great, I get to kill him now." Leena raises a hand to stop her, "Wait, before you do anything, didn't you say you couldn't forget his face? then why did you?" Qira stops for a moment before answering, "Obviously because I haven't seen him in 15 years."

"That's fair, but could you grant me one thing?" Qira raises a brow before slowly nodding, "At least hear him out, what you hear may surprise you."

...

The purple mist reseeds back into her as she sits down, "You have... five minutes..." she glares at him, Leena, Naomi and Gile leave the room and wait.

The door opens after three minutes, and out of it came a crying Qira and Gillian, _'That was fast!'_

All in all, Qira is officially adopted back into the family, and now Leena has an older sister at school, the group of four goes back through one of Leena's Gates to get back to the Academy before they go to a training field.

They each have their prefered weapons, Leena's two headed spear, Giles two daggers, Naomi's Katana and Qira's Short sword, they were practicing fighting with each other.

Leena and Naomi dominated the matches since they both had Rank 10 in their weapon mastery skills.

They didn't do much magic training minus Leena teaching Qira and Gile how to fly, and Naomi how to wall run.

Leena also did a check on Gile's Perks and skills, there was nothing out of place with his skills but he also had the mysterious perk both her and Qira had, just to make sure she checks Naomi's perks, since there hasn't been a need for it before and found that she had two like her, but instead of a stat increase, it was sword skills being doubled along with the mysterious one.

_'All four of us have that unknown perk? Well, maybe they're not the same but they're still unknown... I'll see if I can figure out mine before I tell any of them about this.'_ She thinks to herself while ranking up Wall Run for the second time today, making it Rank three.

They stop training for the day and head to the hall to eat.

Thus ends the third day of school...

* * *

Nothing of interest happened on Thursday or Friday, but now it was the Weekend and Leena decided to go on a walk with her group (they should really pick out a name) to a forest with some monsters so they can gain levels, since they are legally allowed to do it alone now since they go to the academy.

They walked around, Leena and Naomi weren't really scared since they've fought against a black dragon, the fifth strongest monster that doesn't naturally work for the demon army.

Leena walks though the forest with her Spear floating by her with her Levitation, Naomi held her katana's sheath with her hand on the handle, ready to draw her blade, Gile had his two daggers in hand and looking around nervously and Qira was looking around worriedly while holding her sword.

"Who are you calm Leena?" she looks at Gile as he asked that question, "The expected level of monsters in this forest is 15 to 25, Both me and Naomi has killed a level 84 Black Dragon on our own when we were younger, so we're not really afraid of what this forest may have." Qira and Gile stop while Leena and Naomi continue walking.

The other two stop and turns to look at them, "What?"

...

"We should just stop questioning you two, shouldn't we?" Qira quips before they continue, they walk around for awhile, getting Gile and Qira a couple of levels before they stumble upon a ruin of sorts.

They explore it until they find an entrance going deeper down, they go down and the world around Leena freezes.

**Party formed.**

**Now entering Dungeon.**

Oh... This couldn't be good...

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Let's burn the webs so another can't be made..."_

_"Hmm? Oh, my dads coming to check on me."_

_"Young Luris, what is that in your pocket?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
level: 53  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 9,050/9,050  
MP: 52,600/52,600**

**STR: 60  
VIT: 75  
AGI: 175  
DEX: 150 (+50%) = 225  
MAG: 250 (+100%) = 500  
LUK: 50**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[? - ?]**

**?**

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting II - LV: 1]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
20% faster crafting  
Firearms: 10 (25 for next level)  
Can make flintlocks (Regular)

**[Potion Making VII - LV: 4]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x7 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run III - LV: 1]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 30% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Force Repel X]  
**Use Vectors to reflect incoming attacks at double the force.  
Activates when attacked unaware.  
Cost: 100 MP per repel

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase IV - LV: 3]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 40%  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration VIII - LV: 2]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 40% per hour

**[MP Regneration IX - LV: 8]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 45% per hour

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	5. Dungeon and Meeting The King

**A/N: And we're back! wow I really worked on a deadline with this one with me going back into study, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**The reaper of death445:** Technically yes, but actually... yeah, pretty much.

**YohanFushi:** Thanks, and don't worry, it's not a gamer fic, the world just functions abit like a video game.

**Farest6040:** first of all, thanks for the love, second... how did you know I introduced a sub-skill this chapter? and thirdly, that 'make a new branch of magic' is a good Idea, I'll see to doing that.

(also, ranks are like that, but miscilainous stuff like a small flame or a static shock cost nearly nothing and aren't classified as skills, it's a way to train without the system improving ones ability.)

**Treksh:** yes, she is, because she is technically too powerful (shown in this chapter) and is scared of hurting her friends or others. (ignore the massive bolt of lightning when she enrolled.)

**wowow2264:** aw... thanks!

**infingern:** thanks for the good luck, and glad you look forward to Fate of a Gamer.

**ZobbleStone:** first, rude. second, I wanted to at least explain to people about why it didn't update as another reviewer states 'I've found that the majority of authors won't give any warning at all when slowing down or taking a hiatus so Its rather nice to be at least given an explanation.'. But I understand everyone has a different opinion about notices, so I understand why you responded negatively.

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"We should just stop questioning you two, shouldn't we?" Qira quips before they continue, they walk around for awhile, getting Gile and Qira a couple of levels before they stumble upon a ruin of sorts._

_They explore it until they find an entrance going deeper down, they go down and the world around Leena freezes._

_**Party formed.**_

_**Now entering Dungeon.**_

_Oh... This couldn't be good..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Dungeon and Meeting The King

* * *

The world resumed like normal as they descend down the staircase, Qira speaks up, "If these are ruins, why are the touches lit like its brand new?" sure enough, the touches lining the stair were lit up.

Leena thinks for a moment, "I think this may be one of those dungeons, but those were all destroyed during the Last war as they were able to spawn demons, they are super natural underground buildings that were created around a thousand years ago for the first Demon War, but there were no reports of them anywhere near the school, so how did this one get here?"

They think for abit before reaching the bottom of the stairs, they look at the room, which was empty, but had three doorways to go out of.

Leena looks around before walking forward, she feels a sudden surge of killing intent directed at her and jumps back to avoid a great sword from splitting her in two.

A being in armour falls from the ceiling and grabs the blade with one hand, it was easily twice their size, "..." it stares at them while readying it's weapon, Leena uses Strengthen on Qira and Naomi as they get in front of her and Gile, the giant in armour rushes and strikes downwards, but with both of their strength then were able to block it.

A bolt of lightning hits it's face, shocking it and making it take a few steps back, Leena stood there with a strike before firing another bolt.

She uses Strengthen and Speed Increase, she rushes forward and swings at it, it blocks it but she uses the close distance to get it's stats.

She jumps back and glances at the page while the others defend her.

_'Name Unknown, Level... 150!? and it has a title of 'Demon Armour','_ she sighs, using Almighty Magic in here could bring the ceiling down on their heads, so one shooting it was out of the question...

She rushes forward with Naomi, Naomi strikes with her katana and Leena uses Wind Blast to knock it off balance, Naomi's Katana managed to scratch it's armour, when Naomi had 200 STR from Leena's Boost.

Leena adds Wind Cutter to everyone's blades and they go at it for a few minutes.

She has to cancel them because they where eating up too much MP and she was running low on it.

She raised her arms up to block an attack while using Force repel, she steps forward in a short burst of Increased Speed and punches the armour in the stomach while using Force Repel, which used the force she would of experienced against it and dealt more damage.

The armour stumbles back before Leena starts wailing into it with more Force Repel enhanced punches, surprisingly dealing alot of damage to it's metal body as it was more rigid, after the 20th strike it was so damaged it was unable to move, but still alive.

They try to figure out a way to kill it before Naomi just stabs it in the eye hole in the helmet, causing a mist to leave it and disappear.

The world froze around Leena.

**Leena Von Luris Levelled up (x36)**

**Naomi Levelled up (x40)**

**Qira Von Luris Levelled up (x62)**

**Gile Gorldan Levelled up (x60)**

And now everyone was at or above level 80... great...

The world resumes and she lets everyone distribute stat points before they continued.

"We can now most likely breeze through the rest of this considering it's four level 80s or higher, with Naomi being the highest at 90 and me at 89, while Qira is 82 and your 80 Gile, I think we should do our country a favour and destroy this Dungeon before too many demons get spawned from it."

The others seemed to agree, and energised from the levels they had received, the four friends venture to the room on the left and see a group of orcs, which they easily dispatch of, no levels gained and the room was empty, they leave and go into the room on the right, which was... gross to say the least, black web covered everything and there seemed to be cocoons around the room.

Leena looks at them before nodding to everyone, they start cutting the cocoons open carefully, inside were half rotten humans, making Naomi and Qira vomit while Leena looked grim while Gile looked away in shame.

"Black Cocoons, a way for humans to turn into mindless demons... they've got to come from somewhere..." Leena says grievously, she closes her eyes, she had hoped that one would have someone not yet dead and could be saved...

"Let's burn the webs so another can't be made..." she fires a few fireballs before they leave and go to the last room.

In there was a throne holding a suit of armour, it seemed to be black with a golden pattern along it, it didn't seem to move but they stayed on guard, by it was a sword and a shield that matched the armour.

Leena expends abit of Magic after fully recovering with some Magic Potions, which were very useful, to check it's stats from a distance.

_'Demon King's Hollow Armour? Level... 250... Oh god... Most stats are 200+ with only AGI being 100 with STR and VIT being 400... This is going to be... unpleasant...'_ She thinks to herself before relaying the information to her friends, who look shocked and terrified.

"Calm down you three... This room is rather large compared to the last ones, if I use a weaker version of my Almighty Magic, I shouldn't bring the roof on our heads." a faint aura of gold magic forms around her, but her eye doesn't change, _'This is bad, I can only manage one twentieth of what is should be without it exploding outwards or my magic spells destroying this place.'_

She uses Strengthen and Increase speed on everyone before they rush forward, the armour comes to life with a red glow in it's eyes as it stands and readies it's swords and shield.

They all continuously strike at it for a few moments before Leena realises that it isn't damaging it, so she checks the perks while reflecting a sword swing, _'It doesn't take Physical damage? Odd trait but sure.'_ after relaying the information she adds Wind Cutter to there blades, which allows them to deal magic damage with their weapons.

She looks at the HP, which only about 1,000 of the 1.5 million HP is gone after a minute, she thinks to herself before getting an idea.

Using Force Repel on a fireball to use the counter-force of the fireball to add even more speed and as a result more power to it, she smirks at the 500 Damage it did, it seemed she could use magic based kinetic force to deal more damage.

She runs forward while firing multiple fireballs enhanced by Force Repel, she dodges a sword swing barely and plants a hand on the armours chest and creates a fireball inside it, cause massive damage as it burns from the inside.

That alone did... 40k damage to it, only about 1,439,000 more to go with the extra fireballs she did...

She sighs, this would take longer then it should... unless...

"Everyone! Try leading it to the surface!" they nod before running out of the room, the armour tries chasing them but can't fit through the door, Leena sighs before taking aim, "Everyone, prepare to get out of here." she shoots a fireball at the door frame, making the door big enough for it to go through at the room shakes and small rocks fall from the ceiling, everyone books it up the stairs while the armour chases them up them, Leena and Qira used Wall Run to avoid slowing down from the stairs while Leena carried Naomi and Qira carried Gile.

Once they get out they prepared for combat, Leena fully entering Almighty Magic and Qira forcible activating the Absolute body after learning how Leena uses Almighty Magic.

"Alright... Let's smoke em!" Qira grins manically as the armour comes out, she coats her fist in magic and dashing around and punching the armour, managing to slightly dent it while dealing damage.

Leena checks and sees that each punch dealt 20k damage, so she decides to fly up into the sky and smirks, "Oi Qira, mind moving?" Qira looks up to see her, nods and jumps away, Leena flies down towards the armour at max speed, which was 10,000 km/h due to Almighty Magic, and slams her foot down into it while channelling lightning through her foot, and just to add more damage she used Force Repel.

Two things happened.

First, the number '1,995,000,000' appeared before her...

Second was the ground freely giving way to her impact and a giant crater formed that was 2,500 meters wide, Leena was fast enough to get her friends and herself a safe distance before everything happened.

"..."

"..."

"Leena... What the hell...?" Gile asked slowly in shock before the world around Leena freezes

**Leena Von Luris Levelled up (x31)**

**Naomi Levelled up (x30)**

**Qira Von Luris Levelled up (x32)**

**Gile Gorldan Levelled up (x35)**

The world resumes as Leena powers down, "That is what happens if I go all out... apparently..." she was in shock at the results before she goes through everyone's stats to let them distribute points.

Once she closes it she felt something change in her skills, it was different, not a level up or a rank up - those did happen but there was another that felt different, so she looks at her skills.

**[Vector Manipulation I - LV: 1]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
10% more speed in using Vector Skills  
5% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 20%] - 40 MP  
-[Ground-shock - 5%] - 100 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 100 MP

...

"Hey guys?" she asked, they look at her, "Is it normal for a skill to change?" she had looked and didn't find Force Repel anywhere, which means due to different uses of it, it got turned into a new skill.

"No, skills should never change, why do you ask?" Gile comes over and looks at what she was looking at, "Vectors? What are those?" he asked, which she now realise she never told them about stuff like that, "A Vector is both Direction and Magnitude of speed, from what I can tell my Force Repel skill got changed into this when I used it for attack reasons."

He nods, "Okay... That makes sense... But a skill with sub-skills? that hasn't been heard of for at least two hundred years..." Leena looks at him, he was in thought and didn't realise she looked at him.

_'There's been one like this before? I'll need to research it later.'_ she stands up and looks at the crater as the smoke clears, "Since we got levels from that, we can be certain that it's dead, and we probably got a few minutes before having to book it since teachers will show up... wanna go raid the armour and try reforging it to us?"

They look at her for a solid 10 seconds before standing up with stars in their eyes, Leena Flash Steps them all to the body and pick up roughly 25% each, which is pretty light because of their STR stat, they carry it back and get it into Leena and Naomi's room.

They look at it for a solid ten minutes while people were panicking outside from the sudden appearance of a large crater, having no idea what to do with it.

Naomi finally speaks up, "well, none of us are really into heavy armour, so smelting it down to light armour we could probably make enough for ten people, or use the left over material to forge better weapons." Leena instantly stands up and grabs Naomi by the shoulders.

"You adorable genius Cat girl who lives with me." she goes over to the armour and starts testing it for what properties it had.

_'So it absorbs magic? but why would only magic harm it then...?'_ she uses a quick 'Open Stats' to see that it absorbs and adds mana to the user, so the armour properly didn't have anywhere to put it and cause a Magic overflow within itself.

_'That's good and bad, absorbing too much magic can cause damage to the user, so that's a no go...'_ she sighs while thinking of a way around that problem.

After finding nothing in her knowledge she groans, possible self harming weapons were not something she wanted to make.

She gives it a light kick and grumbles to herself, Gile comes up to her, "Can't think of anything?" Leena nods before explaining the problem, they nod in understand once they hear it.

Naomi, continuing her genius streak, speaks up, "Why nod... make something that can store magic?" everyone looks at her for a moment before Qira and Gile laugh it off, "Storing magic? are you okay Naomi?" Qira asked.

While they did this Leena was thinking, if she could store magic then...

"Naomi, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you adorable Genius cat girl who lives with me." she goes over to her experiment table with a piece of the armours metal, studying it may give some result, although incomplete.

She sighs before she takes out a piece of paper and writes down an order for materials, stuff like crystals, magic leaves, metals, and other things along those lines before opening a Gate and placing it on her fathers desk.

She sighs, She'll have to pick up the materials tomorrow, until then she places the large armour in her room at home with a note on the door stating 'do not enter, personal belongings inside until Monday'.

She sighs before thinking, she had nothing no do minus use up the remaining of her materials for crafting, she decides to make a dagger, a sword and a Katana, namely so she can forge the blades proper, and decided to spend the remaining materials on that, thankfully melting the poor ones down she can remake them into a better tier, but after so much crafting it was starting to get dark outside.

On the good side, everyone stopped panicking, but they were trying to figure out what caused the crater, which the group of four swore not to reveal.

After dinner and some potion making from Leena the four decide to sleep for the night.

* * *

Leena wakes up in the morning, she gets up and walks over to her closet, she gets changed and then goes through a gate to her home to pick up the materials, say hi to her father and transport the armour back for testing.

She sits at her table before messing around with some materials, changing the structure of crystals to spheres, running test on them with Magic leaves and Magic infused liquids until Leena manages something.

She fused the Magic Liquid into the crystal and it gave off a soft blue glow at it's centre, she decided to use Open Stats on it to see what it was.

**[Magic Storage Crystal (Lesser)]**  
Allows one to store magic in small amounts within  
Magic: 10/1,000

She hums slightly before feeding magic into it and slowly watching it fill up until it's full.

She goes to her window and holds it in her left hand while aiming out with her right, she pulls from the sphere and fires ten Lightning bolts out, she looks and see's it's at 0 out of 1,000.

She goes over to her work station and grabs a piece of the armour and uses Structure Change to make it into a slot big enough for the crystal to fit, she attaches it to a piece of the same metal that was in the rough shape of a sword, she inserts the crystal into the slot and holds the dull sword up, she fires a fireball at it and checks the crystal, still 0...

She tries making a slight connection with Structure change from the sword to the crystal and tries it again...

5/1,000

"Alright, it worked... I'm actually surprised..." she takes the crystal out of the socket,there was a small hole in it where the metal stuck into to store the magical energy, she smiles.

"Alright, time to mass craft these so I can make better ones." and with that she got to work.

It was rather early when she woke up, she was having troubles sleeping after the fact she killed a person a few days ago, so her body sleeps far less now due to nightmares she's learnt to ignore now.

By the time it got to 8 in the morning, Naomi woke up and came over, "What ya doin'...?" she asked, slightly drowsy from just waking up, Leena smiles at her and lightly pets her head, making Naomi go 'Nunya', "Oh, that Idea of storing magic you suggested is working out, I'm just perfecting my craft right now on it." Naomi nods before resting her head on Leena's shoulder, making Leena chuckle slightly.

"Come on Naomi, you need to wake up fully so we can combat test these later." Naomi groans, she was always like this on every Sunday for some odd reason, but Leena personally finds it funny so she puts up with it.

After about ten minutes the two were walking outside and meets up with Gile and Qira, they noticed the other students were panicked so Leena asked Gile what was happening.

"Hmm? Oh, my dads coming to check on me."

...

"OH!" Leena exclaims after a moment before looking around, she notices a carriage out front that had horses with armour, it opens and a man with short black hair, slicked over to the right and slightly hanging on his face with blue eyes walks out, he wore common noble clothes and more importantly, he had a crown on.

He looks around and spots them he smiles and walks over, causing Leena, Naomi and Qira to internally panic slightly.

Once the king gets over there he pats Gile on the shoulder, "Son, it's been awhile, how have you been?" he asked in a smooth, caring voice, Gile smiles, "I've been good, if you don't mind I'd like to introduce my friends to you father." the man turns to them, making Naomi squeak slightly, Qira fidget under his gaze, while Leena tried to meet his vision, but quickly stopped the moment she used Open stats on him secretly.

_'Level 700!? How is that even possible!?'_ she was terrified that if she did one wrong thing, she'd be killed as one punch from this man could kill her is she wasn't prepared.

The man stares at them for a minute before smiling, "Ah, your Gillian's kid, right?" he points a Leena, she nods, "y-yes, That's me." he nods before looking at the other two and not saying anything, Leena speaks up, "U-um... This is Qira Von Luris, my older sister, and this is my personal Maid and best friend, Naomi." she gestures at them when saying their name, making the king nod.

"Qira... Didn't you go missing 15 years ago?" he asked, making her fidget abit more, "Y-yes... though as to why I'm unsure, but I thought I was abandoned..." the king frowns slightly before patting her on the head, "I've known Gillian for well over 25 years, And I know without a doubt he would never do that, he was crying for months after it happened and shut himself in his room, only coming out for meals and work."

Qira nods, she already knew this after talking with her father a few times since she got back in the family officially.

The king looks at them for a few moments, "you three are rather strong, aren't you? I'd harbour a guess of at least one hundred for each of you." they look surprised, he smiles, "Same with Gile, did you help train him? cause if so, you have my thanks." they nod, but didn't say anything in hopes of not making him mad at the 'training' they went through.

They talk for awhile before the King looks at her pocket, which was glowing slightly, "Young Luris, what is that in your pocket?"

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Young Luris, how would you like to be paid for such things?"_

_"Hehe... You can't run from destiny, New Kings..."_

_"So, we stick to the plan?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena Von Luris  
level: 120  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**HP: 18,500/18,500  
MP: 146,000/146,000**

**STR: 100  
VIT: 130  
AGI: 200  
DEX: 200 (+50%) = 300  
MAG: 700 (+100%) = 1,400  
LUK: 100**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[? - ?]**

**?**

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting VII - LV: 6]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
70% faster crafting  
-Magic Storage Crystals: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make MSC (Greater)  
-Firearms: 30 (75 for next level)  
Can make flintlocks (Greater)  
-Short-Sword: 25 (75 for next level)  
Can Make Common Swords (Greater)  
-Dagger: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make Common Daggers (Greater)  
-Katana: 20 (25 for next level)  
Can make Common Katanas (Normal)

**[Potion Making IX - LV: 2]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x9 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run IV - LV: 8]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 40% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase VIII - LV: 4]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 80%  
Cost: 300 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration VIII - LV: 2]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 40% per hour

**[MP Regneration IX - LV: 8]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 45% per hour

**[Vector Manipulation I - LV: 1]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
10% more speed in using Vector Skills  
5% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 20%] - 40 MP  
-[Ground-shock - 5%] - 100 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 100 MP

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	6. Great Day Turned Terrible In A Sentence

**A/N: I'm slightly sad there is only one person reviewing...**

**YohanFushi:** Okay...?

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_The king looks at them for a few moments, "you three are rather strong, aren't you? I'd harbour a guess of at least one hundred for each of you." they look surprised, he smiles, "Same with Gile, did you help train him? cause if so, you have my thanks." they nod, but didn't say anything in hopes of not making him mad at the 'training' they went through._

_They talk for awhile before the King looks at her pocket, which was glowing slightly, "Young Luris, what is that in your pocket?"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Great Day Turned Terrible In A Sentence**

* * *

Leena stutters for a moment before pulling the crystal orb out, it softly glowing and pulsing, Kilden looks at it in interest, "What's this?" Leena gulps slightly before speaking, "I call it a Magic Storage Crystal, at the name implies, it can store magic, but only in a finite amount." he nods to her while thinking, he holds his hand out and Leena passes it to her.

Thanks to the crafting she did, she managed to make it to a Greater Tier item like all her other crafting, although she hasn't taken anything up to the tier above, but she was curious of it and would do it sometime this week, not too important.

"Storing magic? Something like that has never been done before, are you sure this crystal can hold magic?" he inspects it for a few moments while Leena speaks, "Yes, it should be able to hold up to around five thousand units of magic..." he nods before the orb begins to glow for a moment and lessens, the king was testing it by feeding and taking magic through it.

"Interesting... It truly works... how did you make this?" he turns to her, making her sweat, "I-I can show you the procedure of you wish." he nods before they go to her room, the king was instantly aware of the giant suit of armour that was missing a few parts, and asked what it was.

"W-well, the four of us went to the forest yesterday, and we managed to find an underground ruin which turned out to be a dungeon." the king instantly went on alert, "you didn't enter, did you?" they look away from him, causing him to sigh and ask them to tell him what happened.

"Well, we entered and in the first room I was almost split in two, but due to my skills we managed to deal with the monster and carried on, there was three other rooms, the one to the left was a storage room for weaker demons to grow stronger, which were goblins that we killed, the one on the right was a room of Black Web, which we checked all the cocoons but sadly no one was alive, so we burnt all the webs so they wouldn't work, and entered the last room." Leena finished explaining.

The king speaks, "I've been to dungeons before, they are ruled by strong demons in the core room, which must of been the one you entered." they nod before Leena continued, "well, the demon was that suit of armour." the king got his weapon ready, "Wait, Wait! we already killed it, it's safe." he looks at her for a moment before standing down.

"I won't go over how the fight went, but during it we found that physical attacks didn't work but magic did, after test I found this was due to a property it had where it absorbed magic and transferred it to the wearer, but since no one was wearing it it couldn't handle the strain of the magic and the soul using it died, but the magic absorbing nature remained."

He looks amazed at the armour before thinking, "Would it be possible to recreate such armour?"

Leena thinks, going back to her inventor mode, "Well, it's possible but highly difficult, With my skill 'Structure Change' I'm able to change it's shape into anything I may need, so I tried making weapons out of it, which along with that magic storage crystal can make a weapon that absorb magic and store it in itself for later use, giving a reliable weapon that can extend magical reserves by alot given if I learn to make more effective ones."

The king looks at her for a moment before closing his eyes while stroking his chin.

"Young Luris, how would you like to be paid for such things?" she looks conflicted, which the king realises so he speaks again, "I mean as long as you give us the information on how you make these things, I'll be willing to pay you a great sum monthly of around forty five hundred Gold Coins." they look at him in shock before Leena readily agrees, a job like that with Leena's creative mind (even if she was recreating stuff) was not something she would pass up.

So after sharing her research so far into potions and guns, and gets given a large sum of gold for her troubles as well as a book to study a spell that acts as a pocket dimension for storage, basically an inventory for her like a video game, which was cool.

After learning the skill (and finding it to be completely broken with her build) she goes through her skills before deciding on training Vector Manipulation.

She focused on maxing her mastery on her sub skills in it, which led to her ranking her skill up to rank 10 as well, and she got two new skills on vector manipulation, one was a more powerful version of directed shock and the other allowed her to boost herself a great distance, which can be increased with her flight ability.

By the time she was finished, it was starting to get dark out, she flies to the top of the tower and looks out over the horizon.

_'What is that...?'_ she narrows her eyes to focus more on what seemed like a lot of dots in the sky, before suddenly a sound went off from the schools main tower, it was an alarm.

_'That's... The Demon Invasion alarm!'_ the alarm was in place to evacuate civilians and untrained personnel to a safe location until the invading demons were taken care of.

She stares at the distance where the demons got closer, why did she have such a bad feeling about this...?

* * *

She went with the other students and went to the shelter, but she was nervous about what was happening outside but didn't pay it much mind, she sat there with Gile, Qira and Naomi in a small circle talking among themselves.

"This is stupid, why don't we go out and help?" Qira asked while crossing her arms, "Because people think we're only around level 20 to 30, while trained veterans are level 50 to 70, they believe we can't go to battle even if we are able to destroy armies." Gile answers her.

Naomi pouts, "it's not fair... I wanted to gain some more levels..." Leena pats her on the head, "don't worry, there is always next time." with a nod Naomi tilts her head into the head pat while purring, causing the others to laugh slightly.

A few minute pass before Leena's eyes start to hurt, she raises her hand up towards her eyes and close them to try and lessen the pain, after a moment Naomi, Qira and Gile all hold there eyes in slight pain.

After a moment it fades and they look to notice something about each other...

All of their eye colours have changed...

Leena had her golden eyes from Almighty Magic, Qira had her purple eyes from Absolute Body, but Naomi's eyes were red and Gile's were green.

Due to Leena's Magic deconstruction she managed to figure out what was happening.

Naomi had the skill of 'Perfected Sword', it increased DEX and AGI by 250% at rank 1 and increased sword skills by 750% at rank 1, a 2,500% DEX and AGI increase with a 7,500% sword skill increase at max rank when trained.

Gile had the skill called 'Devil's Luck', in increased his AGI and LUK by 500% and granted him a magic cost reduction of 5% at rank 1, 5,000% stat increase and 50% less MP needed at max rank.

She stared in shock before grinning slightly before explaining it to them, they looked shocked before also grinning.

The four stand up and Leena opens a gate, she doesn't know how she activated Almighty magic would the surrounding area blowing up, but she'll take it.

She, along with her friends walk out and arrive at the back of their army, there eyes were slightly irritated by it soon faded.

They looked over the battle field and saw what could be hundreds and thousands of demons fighting with the sole purpose to kill humans.

Leena smirks slightly before grabbing her friends and taking them to the front lines, "Oi brats, get out of here!" They turn to see a rugged man with a beard wielding a sword and shield against a demon twice his size and had claws.

Leena raises her arm and levitated the creature off the ground and holds it in the air for all to see before crushing her hand, causing the demon to be crushed into a small ball around a head in size, she puts her hands in her pockets before smirking somewhat evilly, her friends took the hint and jumped back to be around the man she just saved.

She raises her leg up before bringing it down while calling out, "Ground-Shock!"...

And chaos ensued...

Suddenly the ground cracked before it split in two, one side going up and the other going down, and out the the fissure came a wave a lava that destroyed any demon it touched.

once things settled, the world freezes.

**You have killed over 500 demons, gaining the title [Master Demon Slayer].**

**Leena Von Luris Levelled up (x172)**

**Naomi Levelled up (x179)**

**Qira Von Luris Levelled up (x168)**

**Gile Gorldan Levelled up (x190)**

The world resumes once more as she sighs at how powerful she now was...

_'But why did my friends gain EXP? It's not like they did anything... Maybe it has something to do with that unknown perk?'_ she muses to herself after all her friends and herself finish putting stat points in.

She glances at the demon army as it seems to part ways to let someone through, a woman specifically.

She manages a distant Open stats on her and see's the name... 'Orin'...

"Oh Shit..." she says, barely above a whisper but her friends heard it, making them tense for a moment as the woman got closer, she got close enough for them to hear her, "My, my, I'm quite surprised to see those eyes are making a resurgence, especially so soon after his death."

Leena raises a brow at her, wondering where she was going, "Hmm... you seem to rely on the world's system too much and can barely control those eyes, even if you can use them freely..."

_'She seems to know about our eyes somehow, maybe we should listen...'_ she pays attention to everything the woman is saying to see if she can figure out something about their hidden perk.

"What do you mean by that?" Leena asked her, causing to woman's gaze to seamlessly pierce her soul, "Why, those eyes used to belong to a very important person, after their death the eyes fled to new host, that being the four of you..." Leena thinks for a moment before realising something.

"You've realised it, haven't you? Those are the eyes... Of the previous Demon King!" every human was shocked still, four brats had the eyes of the Demon King? how could such a thing happened?!

Leena was silent for a very different reason, her perk updated...

**[Demon King's Reincarnation (Magic) - ?]  
**You are one of four Demon King reincarnations, destined for greatness.  
-Able to use [Almighty Magic]  
-Able to Advance [Almighty Magic] at Level ?  
-Able to work with other Demon Lord Reincarnations flawlessly

And her friends had similar perks, as well...

_'I can Advance it? Maybe that's what she means by 'can barely control those eyes', but then...'_ Leena speaks up, "Then how would one go about controlling them?" the woman looks at her while smiling.

"It's simple... you reach a certain level and it happens on it's own... It's no fun to spoon feed you answers, is it?" Leena sighs, no closer to the answer she wanted...

"Then what about what happens when we control them?" Leena turns to see Naomi looking confused, it seems she didn't realise she said it herself.

"Hmm... I guess I can tell you, to be expected it'll take less Magic to maintain, and the effects are more powerful... That's all I'll tell you for now..." Well, at least Leena had some info... but seriously? If Almighty Magic got any stronger, she may be able to split the world in two!

Suddenly the four teenagers felt something, they turned to see the people they came to help seemed wary and some outright bloodthirsty for them, after a moment...

"KILL THEM BEFORE THEY GET TO STRONG!" The rest of them followed through, running after the four kids to 'kill the Demon King'.

_'Is this how Naruto felt I wonder...?'_ with that thought passing she levitates her friends into the air and flies by them.

"This is bad..." Gile states as he looks down while sweating, "If they truly believe we're the next demon king or kings. Then they won't stop until they can't find us... or we're dead..." Naomi and Qira look at him for a moment in shock while Leena looked down at the human army...

They hear a flapping next to them and see Orin floating next to them with six bat like wings, "So, new kings... What will you do?" they look at army before closing their eyes, Leena makes a gate to her home and make goes in with her friends.

"Hehe... You can't run from destiny, New Kings..." Orin smiles sweetly before ordering the army to retreat, stating that they've found what they were looking for.

* * *

Leena runs to her house while exiting Almighty Magic, she runs through and finds her father and hugs him quickly and doesn't let go.

"Leena? What's wrong...?" he holds her while kneeling down, her friends come in soon after.

They all looked scared, but he couldn't figure out what, but they all came to Leena and hugged her too, something terrible must of happened...

He asks again and Gile answers, "Duke Luris, are you aware of your daughters ability to increase her magic a hundred fold for a short time?" he nods, "It turns out the four of us have similar abilities, Naomi's is focused around swords, Qira's is focused on her body, mine is focused on speed." he didn't reveal the names, Qira spoke, much quieter then normal.

"And we... found out how we got them..." she stops for a moment and Leena's father speaks up.

"And how you got them is what caused you to become so scared...?" he wasn't sure that was the right word for it, but used it anyway.

"More like down right terrified..." Leena speaks up for the first time since getting there.

"My lord, if we tell you, will you promise not to... try and kill us?" Gillian looked completely shocked at what Naomi said, "Why would I ever want to harm any of you!?"

...

"Daddy... The four of us... Are Reincarnations of the Demon King..." Gillian stops and looks at Leena, hoping he heard her wrong...

"Oh... God... When you found out, someone tried to kill you, didn't they...?" Gile gives a dry, humourless laugh, "'Someone'? Try a whole army." Gillian looked in shocked before thinking, he stands up and walk towards his weapon, making all of them tense up.

He takes it off the hooks in the wall above his desk, it was a perfectly crafted Katana and was named 'God Killer', as it was the weapon of legend passed down to him from his father... he turns to them before walking over and giving Naomi the blade.

"Wha...?" Gillian smiles, "That weapon is very important to me, so take care of it, okay?" he sighs before standing up fully, "Sadly, if a whole army wants to kill you, I have no doubt they will come here to find you, I'm sorry to say this Leena, Naomi... But I will have to ask you to leave indefinitely for your own protection, and I hope your friends will go with you."

Leena looks at her father in shock before he speaks up, "Before this matter is resolve and humanity doesn't wish to kill you, Leena and Qira, you two can no longer use your last names in public, from now on, until further notice, you will simply be called Leena and Qira." he glances at Gile, "I would suggest you do the same until this matter is resolved too."

They all look at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance, "Good, now it would be rude of me to send you out with out proper equipment, we most likely have at least three hours before someone gets here, so I will use this time to gather everything you may need for the coming years, however you will need to support yourself otherwise."

They nod once more before Gillian goes around his house to gather items, camping equipment, money, long term food, and crafting supplies because of Leena's past-time in crafting, after two and a half hours Gillian looks out a window and sees a wave of people coming, "Alright, it's time to go you four..." He gives a hug to Leena, Qira and Naomi and pats Gile on the shoulder.

"I hope that where ever you go, you're happy... Good luck you four..." they nod before heading out the back door and Leena levitating her friends and flying, after a few minutes they stop.

"So, we stick to the plan?" Naomi ask while recovering from flying for a long time.

"Yeah, we need to get money and becoming adventurers is a sure way to do so, we'll just need to find a place far away that we can settle down without the army finding us easily." Leena states while Qira pulls out a map.

"Right now we're near the edge of The Willow Forest, to the east in about five days travel on foot we would reach a capital city call Maro-ken, famous for the docks and imports from other countries. There is also an adventurers guild there but we'll probably have to stay low for a week or two before guards stop looking for us." the four friends nod to enough before heading out.

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Hmm... sounds like it could be fun."_

_"Hey, you ever think we're abit crazy?"_

_"Halt! Who are you!?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena (Von Luris)  
level: 282  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)  
**

**Title: [Master Demon Slayer] - +500% damage to all Demon-types**

**HP: 65,700/65,700  
MP: 214,100/214,100**

**STR: 300  
VIT: 750  
AGI: 500  
DEX: 500 (+50%) = 750  
MAG: 1,000 (+100%) = 2,000  
LUK: 100**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[Demon King's Reincarnation (Magic) - ?]  
**You are one of four Demon King reincarnations, destined for greatness.  
-Able to use [Almighty Magic]  
-Able to Advance [Almighty Magic] at Level ?  
-Able to work with other Demon Lord Reincarnations flawlessly

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Pocket World X]  
**A Pocket Dimension used to store personal items.  
+10 Storage space per MAG

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting VII - LV: 6]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
70% faster crafting  
-Magic Storage Crystals: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make MSC (Greater)  
-Firearms: 30 (75 for next level)  
Can make flintlocks (Greater)  
-Short-Sword: 25 (75 for next level)  
Can Make Common Swords (Greater)  
-Dagger: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make Common Daggers (Greater)  
-Katana: 20 (25 for next level)  
Can make Common Katanas (Normal)

**[Potion Making IX - LV: 2]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x9 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run IV - LV: 8]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 40% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase VIII - LV: 4]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 80%  
Cost: 300 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration VIII - LV: 2]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 40% per hour

**[MP Regneration IX - LV: 8]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 45% per hour

**[Vector Manipulation X]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
100% more speed in using Vector Skills  
50% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 100%] - 5 MP  
-[Directed Blast - 100%] - 20  
-[Ground-shock - 100%] - 10 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 50 MP  
-[Vector Acceleration - 100%] - 25

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	7. 4 Years later

**A/N: No reviews ;-; (Press F to Pay Respect)**

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Yeah, we need to get money and becoming adventurers is a sure way to do so, we'll just need to find a place far away that we can settle down without the army finding us easily." Leena states while Qira pulls out a map._

_"Right now we're near the edge of The Willow Forest, to the east in about five days travel on foot we would reach a capital city call Maro-ken, famous for the docks and imports from other countries. There is also an adventurers guild there but we'll probably have to stay low for a week or two before guards stop looking for us." the four friends nod to enough before heading out._

* * *

**Chapter 7: 4 Years later...**

* * *

It was an early morning, the sky was clear, the sun was high, and monsters were prowling the forest... Wait, what?

A Large Wolf, about five meters tall in size was walking around, looking for something to hunt before suddenly a sword severs it's head from its body.

Once it falls a group of four individuals jump down next to it and taking this fangs and pelts.

"Good job, Cat." a rather mature male voice states, "Thanks Hawk." she replied.

"Quiet down you two, or we'll attract attention from other adventurers." they nod while saying in unison 'Yes Dragon.'

The last of the four puts the pelts and fangs into her pocket dimension used for storage, "Well, we got our hunt... let's return..." they nod before seamlessly disappearing.

* * *

In the town of Maro-ken, four kids were running around with animal mask on them: Dragon, Hawk, Cat and Wolf, these mask recreation became a symbol of the village over the past few years due to a group of four unknown adventurers saving the town from a Demon Invasion single handed.

The four were said to be demi-gods for their absurd levels of strength both physically, and magically, as one was strong enough to change the landscape with a simple step.

These were known as the Legend fourth, four holy heroes sent to protect mankind in the demon against demons, and they've taken Residents in Maro-ken, making the inhabitants eternally grateful, these four heroes are only known by alias, as they refuse to give their real names.

Hawk, skilled with a much more high-tech version of the new gun's the Kingdom of All were producing, he wore a black cloak with green flames, a casual green undershirt with black leather armour, black cargo like pants with combat boots, he had blonde hair that reached his shoulders that was slicked back and his mask was a black hawk with green trims.

Cat, a master Swords-woman beyond comprehension, she wore a black scarf with red ends, a black long sleeve shirt with armour on pieces to protect her, a black skirt and thigh high stockings with slight high heeled boots, her hair had the back done in a small ponytail while the rest framed her mask, with was a black cat.

Dragon, a master of both sword and magic, wore black gloves that went up to her elbows and had purple diamonds around the wrist, she had a black coat that was crossed at the front with a purple undershirt, but no armour unlike the other two, she had black shorts and thigh high stockings to hide her legs and combat boots on, her hair was blue and was left to flow freely and reached her waist, her mask was a - you guessed it - black dragon.

And finally, Wolf, Revered by many as the unquestioned master of magic, wore an open black coat with a hoodie that had yellow flames at the ends her sleeves and at the bottom, a yellow undershirt, black gloves, rather short black shorts, black stockings that reached into her shorts, showing no skin at all, and black combat boots, her hair is silver, done in a messy ponytail that reached her lower back and ended in a black tint, her mask was that of a black wolf.

And now, let's see what they're doing...

* * *

A girl, who appears to be 17 was looking at the news in boredom as her silver hair brushed against her face from the wind of the window being open.

A boy at age 19 with slick back blonde hair was checking his equipment and the mask of both his and his teammates.

A black haired girl was toying around with some cloth, making clothes as it was her pastime.

And lastly, a blue haired girl was leaning against the door and listening out as she was on guard for now.

"Man, hard to imagine that four years have past since we had to leave to fend for ourselves..." The blonde states, making the others agree with him, "Yeah, it's surprising how used to this life we got after the invasion all those years ago..." The black haired one put her half finished clothes down, "it's quite a feat, despite possibly being the most wanted people on the planet, no one thinks to check the most powerful people at all..." The bluenette states while sighing.

...

"Hey, apparently there's some killings happening around the neighbouring villages lately, should we check it out?" the silverette states while putting the news paper down.

"Hmm... sounds like it could be fun." they four stand up before their appearance flash and change to their more well known appearances before disappearing from sight.

They appear on top of a tower and their shadows casted onto the ground, people looked up to only see a glimpse of them before they disappeared off into the distance.

* * *

They walk into town at night and set up a patrol order, namely an order to have them go around the four segments of the village in rotations that take four minutes each with a one minute break to report before continuing, this continued for a full two hours before Wolf found someone walking around at night, _'Level 20, a speed type fighter judging by stats... this will be too easy...'_

She follows him for a few minutes before he goes into an alleyway, where he meets up with a group of seven people, "Were any of you followed?" he asked them, getting a shake of heads from everyone there.

Wolf looked around and noticed her friends where there _'So much for not being followed, huh?'_ They continue to listen.

"Good, wheres the girl?" two thugs, roughly level 25 came out of a door dragging a tied up girl, around age 10, who looked terrified.

"Perfect, we can begin tonight's' ritual..." he says before pulling out a dagger, it emitted a slight amount of demonic magic, Wolf gives the signal and the four goes down and take down two each faster then then a person could blink.

One however was left conscious, the apparent leader, Wolf grabbed him by the collar and formed magic restraints on his wrist and ankles to hold him in place while the others untie the girl and restraint the others, "Tell me everything you know..." Wolf calmly says while pulling the magic restraints to make him feel pain, "G-Go to hell!"

...

"Alright then... Mind Drain..." she reaches to his head and pulls out all the information she needed before knocking him out.

She leaves him on the ground for her friends to restrain while she goes to the young girl who was looking at her in awe, "Hello little one, Are you okay?" She nods to the question, "Y-yes, I'm fine... just a few scraps." Wolf walks over and hovers a hand over the young girl, "Heal." a green glow emits around the girl and all her wounds fully heal in a matter of moments.

"Leave the message and let's leave, we'll do another search of the town for anymore and move on to the next." she turns back to the girl, "do you know where your home is from here?" she nods, Wolf pulls a small knife from her inventory with a sheath and passes it to the girl.

"Take this and go home, if someone tries to harm you then defend yourself." the girl nods before running off into the night, Dragon walks up behind Wolf, "Was it smart to give her such a powerful weapon?" Wolf turns to her, "She's only level 3, against thugs of level 20 she needs a one hit kill weapon on those with 20 thousand HP or less." she shrugs before they do another patrol for an hour before agreeing that the town was clear.

* * *

They continued to do this for the next few days before they've done a sweep of all local villages, getting a total of 83 thugs arrested for kidnapping, killing and demonic involvement.

The group of four walk into an Adventurers guild, causing all to freeze at the pressure suddenly in the room, they walk to the board and grab an S Rank mission and walk to the counter, after the quest being registered the four disappeared.

"What the hell just happened...?" someone who was out of breath asked, causing a man with a scar to look at him, "Ah, you're new, right? That's the Legend Fourth, they come in every now and then to take high ranking request."

* * *

The four walked to their destination, an old cave that any adventurer that went inside so far hasn't returned, so the mission was investigate and stop what was causing the disappearances.

They walk down and find the cave to be filled with crystals of some sort, they channelled magic so Wolf could use them if she wanted to make Magic storage crystals...

Suddenly the cave shakes, causing rubble to slightly hit them but they brush it off.

"What was that?" Dragon asked, "I'm not sure... but it's not friendly." Hawk states, causing the group to get their weapons out, Hawk with his duel pistols, Dragon with a sword, Cat with a Katana, and Wolf with a double headed spear.

"Well, let's go." they venture fourth into the depths of the cave.

The shaking got more and more violent the more they went in, and they started to feel themselves get drained, but compared to their maximum MP it was basically nothing.

They get to a large room with a sphere pf energy in the middle with chains all around it, "It seems this place is to keep something locked away..." Wolf walks up and touches the barrier, causing her to get shocked, so she pulls back.

"Hmm... Lightning Based barrier with chains made to restrain and drain magical energy, and those markings around us draws in surrounding magic to fuel the barrier, because of the crystals in this cave it probably could of gone for possibly a thousand years before running out of magic." she states while looking around the massive room...

"We were told to stop it, but how...?" Cat mused out loud, Wolf glanced at the barrier, "Simple, we break it out and kill it."

The others stare at her for a moment before nodding, Wolf looked at the barrier for a moment, "this is to stop a magical creature that is weak to lightning from getting out..." She pulls her fist back, "So it's fine if it's physical force, right?" and with that she hurtle her fist forward, it seems to meet no resistance as it burst open with amazing force, causing wind to blow past them.

They look as a massive being, that of a dragon, it had black scales and red eyes, and it was glaring down at them.

"**Foolish Mortals, now that you've freed me I am free to rule over the world with an Iro-**" "Crushing Impact." "**What?**" Suddenly force was applied to all of the dragons body and slowly compressed into a small ball, a golden flame was around her bring for a moment before it compressed into almost nothing.

She walks over and picks up the compressed meat before chucking it into her pocket dimension.

The world freezes and everyone gains one level.

Wolf takes off her mask and sighs, "man, being over level nine hundred sure makes life boring..." she raises a hand to touch a scar along the left side of her chin while sighing...

Hawk walks up and takes his mask off, "Hey, it's been four years and you got that guy back for it, so why are you still down about it?" Wolf shrugs, "It's just a reminder I'd rather not forget, that's all..." she was about to put her mask back on.

"Leena." She stops and turns around to face one of her only friends, "Yes Gile?" he pauses for a moment before speaking.

"Don't worry, no matter what, we'll all stick together no matter what some people say, okay?" She looks down for a moment before nodding and putting her mask back on, making Gile sigh, ever Leena hasn't been the same since that incident, she's become close to emotionless, only really getting emotional with Naomi.

* * *

**Flashback**

_On their way to Maro-ken for the first time the four took shelter in an abandoned shack as it was getting dark out, while the four were asleep a being grinned from the shadows before the shadows swallowed Leena up whole._

_"Huh?" She opened her eyes to find herself in nothing but darkness._

_'They abandoned you'_

_'you're alone'_

_'No one will hear you scream...'_

_"W-what the, what is with these voices?!"_

_'Just shut up brat.'_

_'Go die Demon scum.'_

_'You're better off dead.'_

_"Shut up!" She called out, but that only seemed to cause the voices to get louder and more violent._

_This continued for what seemed like days to her, before she found herself back in the shack, she got up and stared at her friends, her eyes seamlessly dull and dead inside._

_A figure walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, she didn't resist, why should she? nothing mattered to her anymore, those voices broke her..._

_"Get off my friend!" the beings arm was chopped off and as it screamed in pain it reaches for Leena, a knife in hand which seemed to burn at her left lower chin, but she didn't scream, why would see?_

_"Leena!" Naomi held her and looked worried, but why? Didn't she hate her?_

_"The wound is already closing, here." she takes a potion and gives it to her, "Drink this, it should heal you instantly." she turned around and faced the being who grew back it's severed arm and was heatedly glaring at Naomi._

_"Stupid child, I'll have you killed for this!" it said Naomi glared back a faint red glow surrounded her and her eyes turned red, "No... I don't think you will... Sword Art: Infinite Edge!" She swing her sword before sheathing it, all of the sudden thousand upon thousands of cuts appeared along the beings body, making it cry out in pain._

_'what's going on... Why is she Defending me...? Aren't I a useless child...?'_ _Leena thought to herself as the being reformed and grabbed Naomi by the neck and started to choke her._

_'move...' Leena twitched slightly, 'fight...' a Rasengan formed in her hand, '**KILL!**' She moves forward as the Rasengan darkens and blasts into the being, making it cry in pain as the weird ball of energy seemed to tear at his very being and swallow it whole,_

_"No, I refuse to die to a broken husk! YOU WON'T KILL M-" "Just shut up..." a dull response stopped him, he stared at the eyes of the girl killing him, yellow... just like that accursed king!_

_"Damn you! Once I return I'll be sure to destroy all you love!" and with a final cry, he fully disappears, Leena just stood there motionlessly before standing up straight, she couldn't feel like she used too, it was all gone..._

_'Gone, useless, pathetic, a broken husk, nothing but a plaything...' she kept repeating in her head a few times before something warm moved against her, she turned to see Naomi hugging her from behind, but staying silent..._

_She... Liked this feeling... this warmth that radiated from her... friend...? were they friends or simply allies because of their birthright...?_

_"Leena... I'm so sorry I couldn't help earlier... Please forgive me..." She was confused, why did she ask for forgiveness? Leena decided to voice her question._

_"Because my instincts told me something was happening, when I woke up you were being swallowed into the shadows, I could of done something but I didn't... I'm so sorry..."_

_Leena stared at her, she felt as though she should be mad, but couldn't bring herself to do so, so she opted to pat Naomi on the head, after awhile the two went to sleep and explained what happened to Gile and Qira in the morning._

* * *

**Present Day**

"The mission is finished, let's return and report out finding." they nod before disappearing and travelling back to the guild, They let Hawk handle the report while the three girls looked at the board for a mission.

"Hmm... Should we do something Simple?" Dragon asked, causing Cat and Wolf to look at her, "I mean, we more often then not go on S Rank Missions, or sometimes a Double S Rank Mission if it pops up, but those usually request us anyways... Why not do something Simple, like a D Rank for once?" They think about it for a moment before wolf speaks up, "I will settle for a B Rank, but not lower." they shrug before walking over to the B Rank mission board.

They search for a minute before finding something interesting, an Escort mission to... Their old Magic Academy...

"Should we...?" Dragon spoke up, curious about how Wolf and Cat felt about it, the two simply nod before taking it and going to the lady to say they were taking this quest.

"A-are you sure you wish to take this mission? Your group is made of four S Rank Adventurers after all..." they stare at her for a moment before she signs it off and tells them to wait at the gate as the person they were escorting would be there soon.

They decide to get cloaks to hide their hair and extra appendages in Wolf's and Cats case.

After about ten minutes a carriage strolls up and the person driving it looks at them, "You the escort?" They nod to him before he tells them to get in the second carriage, which was a storage carriage, they sat down and looked at the boxes covered in cloth, but they didn't question it.

They stay mostly quiet for the journey, only speaking a few times when their carriage driver asked abit about them.

After about halfway they stop, it was getting dark out so they understood why they stopped, they got out and were about to offer some help in setting up the tents for the night, but they the majority of the people they were escorting turned on them with weapons drawn.

"Alright then, you four do the smart thing and drop all your gear, and maybe we wont do anything to you before selling you to slavery."

...

The four look at each other, Hawk was the first to speak, "Do you think they're serious about that threat? You think they don't know who we are?" Wolf shrugs, not really interested.

"Oi! We have five different A Rank adventurers here to take you in quietly, so drop your weapons." They look at the supposed leader of the group before Wolf disappeared and appeared in front of him, she grabbed his arm, "Crushing Impact." and instantly the whole of his arm was broken in different places, causing him to scream in pain.

She turned around and caught a blade with her index and middle finger, twisting them slightly to break the blade off of it's hilt and flinging it at a group of seven people, severing their heads.

She, along with her friends, takes off their cloaks, "Th-The Legend Fourth!?" "The Hell are S Rank adventurers doing taking a B Rank mission!?"

Cat walks up to Wolf, "You guys are really unlucky, we just wanted to take a B Rank mission to settle down for abit before the next S Rank, but it happens that you're the ones we picked."

Wolf speaks up, "Leave five alive, we'll interrogate them for information on the slavery, Hawk, you go check the storage carriage, namely the covered boxes from before, Dragon..." Dragon looks at her.

"Have fun." You could feel the killing intent roll off Dragon before all but five of the slavers were turned into a bloody past with Dragon now being covered in blood.

"Hey, you ever think we're abit crazy?" Dragon asked Cat while walking over, Cat tilts her head before speaking, "Well... You're murder happy, Wolf is near emotionless at almost all times, Hawk is a gambling Addict, and I'm pretty sure I have a battle fetish..."

...

"I think we all have a bit of a battle fetish, Cat." Dragon states after some silence, "Yeah, you're right..."

After a somewhat intense interrogation (a few broken bones), a cheese grater (it's better if you don't ask), and freeing the captured people and giving them good clothes and money to support themselves for a whole year each (they really didn't need it to fuel Gile's Gambling Addiction), they find out where their boss and all the slaves are.

"Well... this is probably a S Rank mission... dammit, why can't we get anything simple?" they all shrug before glancing at the five- er... three people they've captured (don't ask, just don't...) Wolf raises her hand and the three cough up blood before limped down to the ground.

They nod to each other before running off, after a few seconds of going at max speed they get to there location... the edge of the Capital City... the same one they ran from four years ago and what's caused them to change so much after being hunted down for four years...

"We have our objectives, locate the slave dungeons, kill all who oppose us, and free the slaves, give them money and clothes for a year and guide them to an Inn, people should know us here, so they shouldn't raise too many questions... Let's go." the four disappear before speeding around the town at near untraceable speeds, but the faster people could trace them just barely.

Well... it's not like they're going all out, just the normal maximum they can without skills, after a few minutes they stop and turn around to see a group of... academy students...?

"Halt! Who are you!?" The one in the middle ask, the four simply stare at them for a moment, these were their classmates before they were forced to leave.

"Who we are is none of your concern, child." Hawk states while glancing around, "But I am surprised that you are the first ones to get close to us, you have my praise." a few moments later the local law enforcement appear, "Hands were we can see them." they aim their weapons at the four Adventurers, making them look at them as if they were stupid.

"Wolf, should we just go and continue our Objective?" Hawk asked, making Wolf nod, "Yes, no need to waste time with weak insects..." the four all use increase speed and seamlessly disappear from the eyes of the students and local law enforcement.

"You do know they'll be trying to arrest us, right?" Cat ask Wolf, who was silent for a second, "Yes, I'm aware... We just have to finish our job and leave before we're caught... Although I am surprised they didn't know who we are..." she mutters softly before they stop on a roof and over look a mansion, "Found it..."

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"But to be accompanied by such filth is unpleasant. Oh well... Guess I'll have to kill him first."_

_"We really need to go out and do some more work."_

_"It's not a matter of if we can, it's a matter of: Let's not become wanted criminals."_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena (Von Luris)  
level: 986  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**Title: [Master Demon Slayer] - +500% damage to all Demon-types**

**HP: 148,500/148,500  
MP: 649,300/649,300**

**STR: 1,000  
VIT: 1,000  
AGI: 2,000  
DEX: 2,000 (+50%) = 3,000  
MAG: 3,000 (+100%) = 6,000  
LUK: 690**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[Demon King's Reincarnation (Magic) - ?]  
**You are one of four Demon King reincarnations, destined for greatness.  
-Able to use [Almighty Magic]  
-Able to Advance [Almighty Magic] at Level ?  
-Able to work with other Demon Lord Reincarnations flawlessly

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Pocket World X]  
**A Pocket Dimension used to store personal items.  
+10 Storage space per MAG

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting VII - LV: 6]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
70% faster crafting  
-Magic Storage Crystals: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make MSC (Greater)  
-Firearms: 30 (75 for next level)  
Can make flintlocks (Greater)  
-Short-Sword: 25 (75 for next level)  
Can Make Common Swords (Greater)  
-Dagger: 40 (75 for next level)  
Can make Common Daggers (Greater)  
-Katana: 20 (25 for next level)  
Can make Common Katanas (Normal)

**[Potion Making IX - LV: 2]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x9 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run IV - LV: 8]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 40% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase VIII - LV: 4]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 80%  
Cost: 300 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration X]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 50% per hour

**[MP Regneration X]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 50% per hour

**[Vector Manipulation X]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
100% more speed in using Vector Skills  
50% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 100%] - 5 MP  
-[Directed Blast - 100%] - 20  
-[Ground-shock - 100%] - 10 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 50 MP  
-[Vector Acceleration - 100%] - 25 MP  
-[Crushing Impact - 100%] - 10 MP/s

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	8. Finish Mission and Set Out to Fate-Teria

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! I totally didn't just finish the next chapter 15 minutes ago so I can upload this with the 'Next time' text at the end! I'm not so lazy to procrastinate for almost two weeks of doing nothing for this story!**

**jwright1320:** Ah, I didn't even realise that, it's a good thing it's technically being Nerfed next chapter. (but you have given me some ideas for later)

**Myllinu:** Thanks

**YohanFushi:** I'm glad someone actually put an 'F' in the review, Thanks for that Yohan.

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Wolf, should we just go and continue our Objective?" Hawk asked, making Wolf nod, "Yes, no need to waste time with weak insects..." the four all use increase speed and seamlessly disappear from the eyes of the students and local law enforcement._

_"You do know they'll be trying to arrest us, right?" Cat ask Wolf, who was silent for a second, "Yes, I'm aware... We just have to finish our job and leave before we're caught... Although I am surprised they didn't know who we are..." she mutters softly before they stop on a roof and over look a mansion, "Found it..."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finish Mission and Set Out to Fate-Teria**

* * *

"Alright, our mission is to find and escort any captives out, incapacitate any criminals within. The captives are top priority, so don't risk their lives in any situation. Go!" the four jump to the four sides and break in.

Wolf landed in between a set of five guards, who with a flick of her wrist were smashed against the walls and knocked out before she continued on.

Hawk, as he was jumping in set his guns to non-lethal, and shot the 12 guards he saw upon entering and started running through the halls.

Cat was using her speed to deal quick chops to the guards neck as she sped through the halls.

And Dragon used her lightning spells to shock and knock out guards with her abilities in magic before running along the walls to traverse the halls.

The first to find any captives was Hawk, he went into a locked room by shooting the lock off the door and knocking out any guards.

"Are you all okay?" he lit up a touch to give a better view, and all of the captives were girls in a... very tied up situations which he helped with as well as give them clothes.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to ask you lot to follow me so I can get you all outside." they nod to him before he begins guiding them outside and knocking out 20 guards on the way to it, he performs a spell to put them in a camouflage sphere so no one other then them and his friends will be able to see them, gave them a smokeless fire and some food before heading back inside.

This continued for a total of 30 minutes, 231 guards knocked out, 126 captives rescued, and the four met up to enter the final room.

The enter and look at the person on a throne of sorts, there was woman of all ages on the sides of the room in torture devices, Wolf glanced at the person on the throne and took in their appearance.

They were female, probably around 25 to 30 in age, had quite a few scars and a... pirate outfit...?

_'People have weird taste these_ days...' she sighs before the woman speaks up, "Ah... I see a few new toys have broken into my domain." she said while eying Wolf, Cat and Dragon and glaring at Hawk.

"But to be accompanied by such filth is unpleasant. Oh well... Guess I'll have to kill him first." she waves her hand and a bunch of statues came to life, Hawk, Dragon and Cat looks at Wolf, who waves her hand and crushes the statues into fine dust.

"Oooh~ A toy that can play bad, how interesting..." Wolf was getting tired of this woman, so she raises her hand and the woman felt something coat her left arm before Wolf clenches her hand into a fist, crushing her arm and electing a scream of pain from her.

She proceeded to do the same for all of her limbs before walking up to her while her friends helped the captives on the devices, and crouched next to her, healed her, and crushed her limbs again and again.

after about 20 repeats, Wolf heard a faint 'more...' from the woman, not caring to give the woman satisfaction she added only a small amount of pressure onto her neck, it took a moment for the woman to realise she was being choked, it took about three minutes of struggling until she passed out from lack of oxygen, after healing her again she ties her up and drags her out of the mansion.

When they got out the local guards got out, along with the students they encountered before, after explaining the situation to them they nod in understanding, Wolf gives them around 200,000 Gold coins to help the rescued captives and was about to leave before a guard spoke up.

"What about her?" he points to the woman tied up and literally being dragged by Wolf, Wolf glanced down at her, "Mine." before picking her up fully and disappearing, along with her allies.

* * *

After that, they learnt the womans name was Isonora, and after the pain Leena inflicted on her, has for some odd reason swore loyalty to her for eternity, which Leena didn't understand at her but just went with it.

"Alright, you're... I have Pocket World so you can't be pack mule... We're all well above your level so your no good in a fight..." she thinks for abit, "are you good at cooking?" Isonora nods, "Alright, Personal cook/maid it is. Cat, get on making a maid outfit."

"Eh?" Isonora was confused, but was for some reason happy.

She was rather shocked when Leena managed to heal all her wounds, including her scars, which made her look like a 21 year old, which was apparently her real age, surprising the four friends she was only two years older then them.

While she was calling everyone by there proper name, for some reason she wouldn't stop calling Leena 'Great Mistress', which she just ignores now.

The new daily routine, consisted of Naomi waking up everyone, Leena breaking all of Isonora's limbs and healing her (because she didn't shut up otherwise), Hawk doing target practice on the annoying birds that caw in the morning, Qira going to a training field to practice her swordplay, and Isonora making breakfast for everyone.

This became normal, and they decided to accept it at that, and it went on for several weeks, during this time the main four got a few more levels, and Isonora got alot more powerful then she was before, going from level 62 to level 172, an easy 110 levels higher, but she knew she was no match for her Great Mistress and her allies.

Leena was calmly eating her breakfast while reading a newspaper, Gile was bored and looking out the window, Naomi was also eating, but was looking over some fabric and thinking of customs to make, Qira was sitting in the corner, enjoying the food while inspecting her blade.

"We really need to go out and do some more work." Gile mutters in his boredom, Naomi hums while Qira grunts in agreement, Leena doesn't make any indication she was listening.

"Leena? Find anything interesting?" Gile comes over to look at the paper and reads it, "'Demon Army Attacks a City belonging to the Faith of Truth and declared War on them? Wow, didn't think the demons would be so rowdy without their king..." he sighs before thinking back on that day four years ago.

"Tch." he goes to the door, "I'm leaving for awhile. I'll be back later." they nod at him as he leaves, Isonora was confused but didn't question it, after abit they left a note before going out shopping.

They didn't wear there normal clothes, as they didn't want people asking for autographs for the Legend Fourth, as it has happened before, they go to the markets and do some shopping for fabric, metal, and other items as they were useful for Leena and Naomi as they are the crafters of the group.

Leena managed to hear a conversation going on to her side, it was two men talking with each other, "You hear about those Summoned Heroes from the Capital of Fate-Teria?" She raised a brow, people could be summoned here? She was reincarnated but she was curious about the summoned people.

"Yeah, I heard once they went through the Recreation Process - What ever that is - they became pretty strong... Around level 100 a minimum I believe." by this point Naomi and Qira were listening in while Isonora was confused, but stayed quite as her Great Mistress commanded.

"Yeah, I heard one of them became half-demon, so they were planning to either enslave him or kill him." Naomi's and Qira's eyes widen at that, while Leena stayed passive.

"But don't they need the four Summoned Heroes to fight willingly or the world will end in ruin once they fight the Demon Kings Reincarnation?" the voice sounded sceptical.

"Yeah, but the church says that since he became half demon that he isn't completely a hero and they can get away with it... total bullshit if you ask me."

Leena turned to her friends before they nod and went off to find Gile to tell him the information, Isonora, having not heard any of the conversation, was really confused before they explained it to Gile.

"This is... quite interesting to say the least... And if what you heard was true, we're bound to encounter them at least once..." he thinks for awhile before nodding to himself, "Alright, looks like we have an objective. We'll have to convince them to go against the Faith of Truth." the four other people in the room looked slightly surprised, before Gile explains it to them.

"I ain't letting a church of Hippocrates send what could be teenagers to their death at our hands." they nod in understanding before they start to plan.

* * *

Leena was calmly sitting on the railing overlooking the ocean as the ship they were on sailed to the Capital of the Faith of Truth, Fate-Teria, the ship was rather large, about 100 meters long, and was housing a bunch of supplies, crew members, and passengers.

Gile walks up to her, "Hey, nice view, right?" he asked, Leena looks over her shoulder to glance at the sea, "Hmm..." she hums before facing forward blankly, making Gile sigh, "You know you have to open up to us Leena. we're your friends..." she looks at him for a moment before slightly sighing.

"It's not that I don't want to open up... I seem to have forgotten how..." Gile sighs before hopping up to sit next to her and patting her on the head.

She gives the best deadpan look she could for a few moments before moving her head too the motion going 'Munyu', which Gile laughed at, "No matter what, at least that stays." he smiles at her for a moment before hopping off and passing her a sandwich he was holding, "here, I didn't see you eat at lunch." she takes and it silently thanks him before eating.

She eats for a few moments before running out of sandwich, but heard the ships bell go off, "PIRATES INCOMING!" she sighed before preparing for combat, she'd have to hold back greatly as to not give away her identity.

Looking over the horizon, in the fog off to the right a Pirate Ship was heading towards them, it seemed destroyed so she knew it was a Ghost Pirate ship, a singular entity that was too powerful so it had to split off small pieces of it's own soul which turned into the crew members, but they were still attached so all one would have to do is destroy the main ship...

"Easier said then done..." Leena mutters to herself before looking at her friends who came to help out, Leena, Gile and Qira started casting spells to attack the main ship while the crew members were launching cannon balls at it, Naomi was tasked with blocking the projectiles by slicing them, as she had a skill which allowed her to send waves of energy from her sword swings, and as the projectiles were spiritual in nature, they broke apart in dissipated when broken.

Leena was started to get bored, so she held up both hands and started to lift it into the air, shocking everyone but her allies, before ripping it in two.

How, some simple maths, what happens when an entity of mass spiritual power is suddenly killed without being weakened?

Explosions, that's what.

So as a pillar of green energy formed and ate at the ocean, the ship they were on sailed away... oh hey, she got a level from that.

So she decided to hide herself in the lower levels as to not get questioned by the crew members before they reach Fate-Teria, which the group of five left the ship and went to the best Inn in town.

At first the Inn keeper wasn't too keen on letting them stay, as it didn't look like they could pay up, but Leena pulling out the required amount from her Pocket World changed her mind instantly.

Now they had to figure out how to get in contact with the the summoned Heroes... which was easier said then done as they were being kept on a very tight leash in the capital's castle.

However, talk was going around that they would be sent out to go get real combat experience in a dungeon that recently popped up, which the city was blaming the appearance of dungeons on the new reincarnations of the demon king - AKA Leena and her friends.

They walk around town and look at the markets, it was mostly religious stuff but they didn't really give a damn about that.

However, for some reason a guard was tailing them, but they ignored it for now.

"Hey L, look." Gile points to a cage and they saw a young beast girl in it with ripped clothes.

Naomi pitched in, "Is slavery legal here...?" she was slightly worried about that idea, but Leena spoke up, "Only Beast-Kin are enslaved..." Gile thinks for a moment before asking for some money and heading over to the merchant, he talked with him for a couple of minutes before the girl in the cage was let out and a contract was handed to Gile.

He comes back with the girl, who they now see had brown hair, brown eyes and had bear ears, "Really G?" Leena asked deadpanned, "What? I'm not gonna let them basically imprison a little girl." he shrugs before the lot walks towards the Inn, once inside the girl introduced herself.

"U-um... My name's J-Jika..." Gile nods, "Nice to meet you Jika, call me G while in public, but my name is Gile while in private, these are my friends Leena, Naomi, and Qira. Oh, and that's Isonora." he points at each person respectfully.

"U-uh... A-Aren't those the name o-of the four Demon K-Kings Reincarnation...?" Gile stays quite for a moment, making the young girl freak out slightly.

Naomi comes over and hugs the child into her chest to try and calm her down, which managed to work and they start to explain to her their situation and how they didn't even want this to happen.

"I-I see..." she was deep in thought, but knocked out of it when Naomi was feeling her body up, "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Getting measurements for clothes. Duh." she answers blandly before going off to make some clothes for Jika.

A few minutes later Jika was wearing a one piece white dress with white stockings and black formal shoes, Gile was staring at Jika who was embarrassed about such fancy clothes being on her before turning to Naomi who was writing up ideas, "You're going to make her your personal dress up doll like you do with Leena, aren't you?"

"Oh course I am! (G: wow, she didn't even deny it this time.) Why shouldn't I when I have the perfect doll for younger, for cutesy clothes!"

...

"Yeah, I'm not saying anything about any of what you said..." Gile mutters to himself, "Hmm, What was that?" Naomi perks up, "Nothing, Naomi." he does to a bed and sighs to himself while lying down.

_'Today has been a weird day...'_

* * *

The day after the now group of six went out, Jika in much more adorable outfit (this one had a bunny hood), set off to help get Jika some levels, cause Leena demanded she get to at-least level 50 to defend herself, cause she wasn't pulling dead weight around.

They watched as Jika did surprisingly well hunting animals, and she was alot stronger then normal, but that was because of her nature as a Bear Beast-Kin.

But that didn't explain her lifting a boulder and crushing a Dire Wolf with it...

By the end of the day, with The five helping her here and there, she managed to get to level 60, higher then Leena expected, but was okay with the kid being determined enough to be with them.

They were on their way back to the town before they get stopped by a bunch of guards, "Halt." they stop and soon find themselves surrounded by the royal guards, and a few moments later a group of roughly seven people come into the crowd.

A White haired boy with red eyes, a Blue haired girl with purple eyes, a black haired girl with blue eyes, and a silver haired boy with grey eyes... and dragon wings...

_'Didn't think we'd find the four Summoned Heroes so soon, I wonder what they're here for?'_ Gile wondered to himself before taking in the appearance of the other three.

A female knight in full plated armour and a scar over her left eye, her right was blue and her hair blond, a elder man in robes, from his knowledge that was the Royal Wizard of the city of Fate-Teria, and lastly... yeah that's the princess, pink hair and all.

"So, what could the Princess of Fate-Teria want with us?" he asked, stalling for time while Leena read through all of their status and gauging what to do.

The Princess spoke up, "We are here to arrest you lot for unlicensed monster hunting." Gile raised a brow, "Unlicensed how?" he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Adventurer card, "While the kid is too young to get a licenses, the rest of us all have Adventurer license." the Princess looked shocked as Leena, Qira, Naomi and Isonora pulled out their cards while Jika hides behind Gile.

"Well then, we'll just have to take the Beast brat to jail." Gile smirks again, "I'm afraid you can't either." he pulls out the contract for Jika, "By world wide law, if a person is a slave to an adventurer they may partake in what ever adventurer based activity their master orders them too and cannot be punished for such actions."

The Princess was now glaring heatedly at him, "Why are you protecting a Beast!" Gile's smirk disappears and he appears in front of the Princess, shocking everyone with his speed, and aimed a gun at her head.

"Insult those I care about one more time, Princess or not. I. Will. Kill you..." He released some killing intent onto all around him (minus his allies), making them all clam up and find it hard to breathe.

"Got that... Princess...?" He glares at her for a moment, making her nod, in an instant the killing intent disappears and he walks back to Jika and pats her head, "Don't worry Kiddo, I won't let anyone harm you." after a few moments of petting a 'Bunnyu' comes from Jika.

...

Gile starts laughing, "O-Oh my god- HAHAHA! You do it too!?" he clenches his stomach before slowly composing himself, "oh... I needed that." he sighs before turning to the Princess and the six others next to them.

"So... Other then your failed attempt of arresting us, what are you doing here? To have the four Summoned heroes with you means you must be out training, correct?"

The Princess looked at him in shock, "Wh-How do you know I had them with me?!" Gile smiles, "Cause you just told me~" she realised she fell for one of the oldest bluffs in the book and sighs in defeat.

"So... Which ones are they?" she motions to the four, the white hair, blue hair, black and and silver haired of the group.

"Awesome. Me and my friends have actually been meaning to speak with you, but we couldn't get into the castle uninvited." Leena choose a perfect time to pitch in, "I still don't understand why we didn't break in to speak with them..." she said as deadpanned as possible, causing those who didn't know her to look at her oddly while Gile bonked her lighty one the head.

"No L, we ain't breaking into a highly guard castle that will have us exucuted on the spot for it." Leena pouts slightly, "but only one of us would be needed to defeat every guard in the castle."

"It's not a matter of if we can, it's a matter of: Let's not become wanted criminals."

The entire conversation was lost on the guards and the seven from the royal castle, before the Robed old man nearly had a heart attack, "OVER LEVEL 900!?"

Gile turned to him with wide eyes, "SHIT, YOU CAN SEE STATS!?"

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"King of All found dead...!?"_

_"I guess we should pay them a visit."_

_"Alright, how much should we go out?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena (Von Luris)  
level: 992  
Race: Beast-Kin (Type: Wolf)**

**Title: [Master Demon Slayer] - +500% damage to all Demon-types**

**HP: 148,500/148,500  
MP: 649,300/649,300**

**STR: 1,000  
VIT: 1,000  
AGI: 2,000  
DEX: 2,000 (+50%) = 3,000  
MAG: 3,000 (+100%) = 6,000  
LUK: 750**

**Points: 0**

Perks

**[Demon King's Reincarnation (Magic) - ?]  
**You are one of four Demon King reincarnations, destined for greatness.  
-Able to use [Almighty Magic]  
-Able to Advance [Almighty Magic] at Level ?  
-Able to work with other Demon Lord Reincarnations flawlessly

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Pocket World X]  
**A Pocket Dimension used to store personal items.  
+10 Storage space per MAG

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting X]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
100% faster crafting  
-Magic Storage Crystals: 982 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make MSC T5 (Greater)  
-Firearms: 993 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make Magic Pistols (Greater)  
-Short-Sword: 742 (750 for next level)  
Can Make Magic Short Swords (standard)  
-Dagger: 650 (750 for next level)  
Can make Magic Dagger (Greater)  
-Katana: 765 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make Magic Katanas (Greater)

**[Potion Making X]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x10 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run X]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 100% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 100 (+60)  
Damage: 30 (+60)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 50 (+100)  
Damage: 750 (+500)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 3,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x10  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 10  
Damage per Strike: 1,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F5 (420-512 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 0.1

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 100 (+150)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 100 km (+50)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 100%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase X]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 100%  
Cost: 150 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 10  
Max weight: 100 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 100 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 4,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration X]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 50% per hour

**[MP Regneration X]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 50% per hour

**[Vector Manipulation X]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
100% more speed in using Vector Skills  
50% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 100%] - 5 MP  
-[Directed Blast - 100%] - 20  
-[Ground-shock - 100%] - 10 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 50 MP  
-[Vector Acceleration - 100%] - 25 MP  
-[Crushing Impact - 100%] - 10 MP/s

**[Almighty Magic X]  
**Temporally gain the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 5,000 MP per minute


	9. Returning Home

**A/N: Yet again, there are no reviews ;-;**

* * *

Last time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"It's not a matter of if we can, it's a matter of: Let's not become wanted criminals."_

_The entire conversation was lost on the guards and the seven from the royal castle, before the Robed old man nearly had a heart attack, "OVER LEVEL 900!?"_

_Gile turned to him with wide eyes, "SHIT, YOU CAN SEE STATS!?"_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Returning Home**

* * *

...

"Le-Level 900...?!" The princess looked in shock, not even her father was that high of a level, just who were these people...?

"Silven, what are their names?!" the white haired one asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to see there names... I'm only a level 400 and the spell doesn't work on those more then double my level. I can only see their-" "Level, HP and MP, correct?" Leena finished him off, surprising him.

"Why, yes... How did you know?" Leena was about to stat she made it but Gile stops her, "She also knows the spell and it's draw backs." the robed man nods in understanding.

"Ah, I see." the man nods, "Although, it does bring up the question as to how you four are so high levelled." Gile speaks up again, "Ah, thats probably because of how many demons we've slain." The robed man raises a brow.

"Ah, and how many is tha-" "Nine thousand four hundred and seven two." Leena cuts in, making Gile look at her, "What? I like keeping track." he shrugs before facing the group of seven, "Yeah, about that many... I think... was that for you alone or all of us combined?" Leena stares at him for a moment, "Right, stupid question. those were only yours... You keep tracks of ours?"

"Yes. You have nine thousand two hundred and sixty eight. N you have eight thousand nine hundred and ninety seven. and Q you have nine thousand eight hundred and twenty nine." Qira silently fist bumps the sky at having the highest score.

"Alright, with that out of the way... Why are we still surrounded?" Gile ask as he glances at the guards still surrounding us, "Ah, sorry about that. Guards, stand down." they get out of there stances and go to surround the princess for her protection.

"Well, since you all are legal to be hunting, could you tell us why you're making the kid do it?" Leena spoke up, "I will not have dead weight on the team, all members must be able to hold their own." the princess nods in understanding.

"Alright, well... I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with us." The princess spoke up, confusing them greatly before they decline.

Before anyone can say anything, Leena grabbed Isonora and Gile grabbed Jika before all six of them disappeared.

* * *

Gile sighs as he sits down on a bed in their inn room, "Damn, let's hope none of them figure out who we are or we're toast." Qira, Naomi and Leena all nod, Leena decides to play with Jika, which Naomi joined in on by trying to get Jika into different outfits.

Qira was reading the news paper some more, looking for interesting news, "Huh? Hey Gile, look at this." she hands the paper over to Gile, who reads it, "King of All found dead...!?" he stands up and continues reading while pacing around the room.

"On the 7th of Newvember, The King of All was found dead in his own bed with several stab wounds, it is suspected that a new Criminal Organisation called 'The Shadow Hand' had a hand in the murder of the beloved king..." he drops the paper before sitting down on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Mister Gile, are you okay...?" Jika asked him while tugging on his sleeve, He looks up and stares at her, his eyes glowing green, "I'm fine... Just planning the demise of a Criminal Organisation..." Leena bonks him on the head, "No using Devil's Luck." he sighs before his eyes go back to normal.

Qira speaks up, "Well, we're not gonna let this slide, they're gonna pay for this." she grins while Naomi nods, "Leena's father was good friends with the king, we cannot allow his death to go unpunished." they all nod, "Alright, seems the four of us are all for this, what about you two?" Gile looks at Isonora and Jika.

"Wherever the Great Mistress goes, I'll go~" Isonora said rather creepily, while Jika looked unsure, but still agreed.

Leena nods, "We're going to need a main goal, just simply going and killing all members of The Shadow Hand won't do, we'll need to make examples of them so no one thinks of replacing them when we're done." the other three god like beings in the room agree and get ready to head back to Maro-ken.

The day after packing up they get on a boat and sail back to the kingdom of All, after getting close they see an army of demons in the horizon, which caused the boat to turn around.

"Damn, Leena." Gile simply says, making Leena nod and levitate the five other people with her before flying towards main land.

Once they get there they see the army being led by Orin, the same one who caused them to become wanted criminals.

Leena clenches her fist before landing, "Leena, don't do i-" Qira was cut off as Leena's Almighty magic explodes into being before flying towards Orin.

"Hu-?!" She punches Orin with as much force as she can, launching her back into the demon army, She raises her hand and the clouds gather as the sky darkens and it begins to rain.

Back on the ground Gile, Qira and Naomi were panicking, "Shit, We gotta stop her before she splits the world in half!" they all nod before entering their respectful Form, Gile's eyes glowing green, Naomi's red, and Qira's purple.

"Naomi, you and Qira go calm her down, I'll stay and protect Jika and Isonora from the damage Leena may cause." they nod before dashing off towards Leena, dodging bolts of lightning that were raining from the sky and causing massive explosions.

Before they could get to her, Leena raised her hand, "Disappear in a flash of light..." she lowers it and and 10 thousand bolts of lightning rains down on the army, disintegrating every demon in a second.

The world freezes, and she sees the level up notification.

**Leena Von Luris Levelled up (x10)**

**Naomi Levelled up (x12)**

**Qira Von Luris Levelled up (x7)**

**Gile Gorldan Levelled up (x14)**

**Due to reaching level [1,000], you can now advance [Almighty Magic]**

The world continues as normal and she looked at the destruction before she felt something twist in her chest, she cancels her flight and drops to the ground as the skies clear.

"Wh-what is happening...?" she holds her chest as she begins to feel like she's being stabbed, and her eyes widen when she hears a void, "I see... You finally reach the level needed to become a true Demon King..." she looked up to see Orin, still alive, but heavily beaten.

"And right now, your friends are suffering the same thing, tell me... How will you proceed?" Leena gets off her knees and aims her hand at Orin, she was about to use a lightning bolt to attack her, but as she moved her mana to follow her will, it felt like acid in her body and caused her to stop and fall to her knees again.

"You can't fight me as you are, Master your new power then come at me... I'll be waiting my king~" Orin smiles devilishly before flying off.

Leena flinches as she tries to move but her muscles won't listen to her, She closes her eyes and focus on her magic, she was still in Almighty Magic, so she needed to deactivate it.

She begins pulling the energy inwards and just as she did so, so did Qira, Naomi and Gile.

The combined pressure of the four caused the planet to shake, scaring everyone on the planet, the ground cracked open and magma shot up but once it got high it froze instantly, and sky was red and black lightning was forming.

It only got more erratic as they pulled in more of the energy, once they manage to do so, they all felt something in them shift as the pain stopped, Leena realised she was still in Almighty Magic, so she tried to cancel it, only to find out she couldn't, before panicking she decides to check her stats and her Skill Almighty Magic.

Nothing changed mainly minus her race... 'Demonic Beast-Kin (Type: Demon King Wolf)'...

_'H-How? I know she said I reached the level needed to do so, but for it to happen so suddenly?'_ she thinks for abit before looking at Almighty Magic, which actually changed name wise.

**[True Almighty Magic I - LV1]  
**Having ascended above mortals, you now make your way to becoming a Demon God.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic Passively  
+20,000% Effect to all magic actively  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 300,000 MP per minute

...

"Okay, seriously, the fuck?" for the first time in four years, she was completely at a lost of what happened.

She decides that getting out of here, since the Humans were probably coming, and meeting up with her friends was probably the most reasonable thing to do.

She used flash step to appear next to Qira and Naomi, and then Flash step again to get them next to Gile.

"Leena, what the hell just happened?" Leena tells him to give her a second while she checked their stats, skills and perks.

"It would seem... as though we've all ascended past our past selves and became Demonic, as I'm a Demonic Beast-Kin, Type: Demon King Wolf... and everyone else here having similar race changes, and our Demon King skill seemed to have become passive and a more advance version of it is possible for an extreme cost."

...

"So what you're saying... Is that we finally became Demon Kings...?" Qira asked in a small tone, Naomi and Gile looked concerned and were waiting for an answer, "Yes... It would seem so..."

* * *

After the events of last week, everyone had to get used to their new strength, as Leena could literally _accidentally_ nuke a city while in it, Naomi had to master her sword forms with her new strength taken into account, Qira was training herself to restrain herself in all ways, and Gile was abusing it to gamble.

Well, when you suddenly have 50 times extra Luck, you're gonna wanna see the full extent of it, right?

Anyways, after a week everyone finally figured out how to control their new strength, which was annoying but they managed, but during this time they were able to gather information on The Shadow Hand and track them down, and they had a plan in place to not only destroy them, but also make an example of them.

They head to Mt. Hiken, namely by Leena basically teleporting them there with Flash Step before she flies into the air, she looked down at the building in the side of the mountain before doing a mass check on every living being inside the building, She flies down to her friends, "There are two rooms full of hostages or victims of The Shadow Hand, you three go in there and get them out, then we'll begin the show." they nod before disappearing.

Not five seconds later every slave/captive/and anyone who wasn't meant to be there, leaving all of the people inside being Shadow Hand members, Leena floats into the sky and uses Vector Manipulation to amplfy her voice so all does around in a few kilometre radius heard it.

"**You, Members of the Shadow Hand have not only done crimes against Humanity, but you've gone so far as to kill your own king in your quest for strength.**" She raises her hand and calls forth a storm, "**For your crimes against the world, I, Leena of the Demon Kings, sentence you to death!**" And lightning destroys the mountain in a blink of an eye.

Leena flies down to the group of people her friends saved, and looked at them all for a second, before they realise who she was and panicked, she uses Killing intent as weak as she could to shut them up.

"Listen, we're going to take you to the main capital, don't ask questions and don't say anything." they nod before they begin levitating and Leena flies to the capital, drops them off, and flies back to her friends, Gile speaks up, "Hows the kingdom holding up?" Leena looks at him, "It seems your mother was announced to be the leader until a suitable king is found."

Gile thinks for a moment before speaking, "I guess we should pay them a visit."

* * *

It was the royal throne room, the queen was looking at a line up of people who wanted to become the next king, she didn't see any potential in them, and just as she was about to state none of them will become king, six figures appear in the middle of the room, right in front of the line up, The queen looks at them for a moment before standing up in shock and walking towards them, confusing the guards who were coming to apprehend the intruders.

She walks up to Gile and cups one of his cheeks, "Gile...?" he smiles at her, "Hey mom, long time no see, huh?" as soon as he said that, the guards were ready to strike, but the queen raised her hand, "Stop! I will speak with my son uninterrupted or you will all be executed!" that effectively shut them up.

"Gile, it's so good to see you again after all these years. How are you? What have you been doing? are you eating well?" Gile sighs as his mother starts to fuse about every detail of his life since he left with Leena, Naomi and Qira.

"And whose this adorable little Bear?" she pinches the cheek of Jika, getting a laugh out of Gile, "Well, when we went to the Fate-Teria, there was a slave trade going on, so I brought her to save her from a life of servitude." his mother hugs him for being so thoughtful, which was annoying him.

"So, what brings you here Gile?" Gile sighs while rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I heard about dad... Y'know..." his mother frowns, "Ah, I see, and you came to see what would happen?" He nods, "I just thought that since I'm the previous King's son, I should be here for this, even if I am the Heir to the throne I doubt I'll get it due to being a Demon King Reincarnation."

"I see... Well, none of these people will become king, so why don't we talk for awhile somewhere else?" she smiles kindly to him, he nods before he and his mother walks off, but before going far the Queen speaks up, "If so much as a hair on any of them is touched with ill intent, they have my permission to kill you."

...

"Wow, Gile's mom is really nice..." Naomi dumbly states while looking around to see the guards panicking, but not doing anything out of fear, "Well, if I know mothers to any extent, and I knew Leena's for a few years, they'll probably take an hour... Wanna explore?" Naomi ask the two sisters and their two companions, who shrug and simply walks around the massive castle.

They had guards follow them everywhere, just to make sure they don't do anything stupid probably, "oh hey, they have a training field here." Naomi walks over to it and looks around, "Eh, sub-par to what I've trained in." they spot a young child, maybe around 4 years old training, she had blond hair just like Gile did, with a quick Open status from Leena she figured out this was Gile's little sister that was born a few months after Gile and them left.

Naomi walks up to her, "Hey there, you like using a sword?" she ask, making the small child nod, "Hm, Daddy was really good at swords, so I wanna be like him when I grow up!" Naomi pats her head lightly, "Well, I'm considered a master of swords, how about I teach you a few things?" Leena and Qira go to one of the benches nearby and decide to watch Naomi teach Nina - the childs name - some sword forms and even (holding back greatly) having a mock spar.

Leena turns to Qira, "I'm just realising this, but Naomi is really good with kids, isn't she?" Qira nods, "Yeah, I think it's her personality that makes her so good with kids."

After a few minutes the guards started watching the mock spar as Naomi slowly increased her pressure on the young girl before disarming her by knocking the sword out of her hands, "Aw, better luck next time, right?" Nina pouts at her before going to get her wooden sword and put it away.

"Hmm, say kid, you wanna see two proper swords-woman fight?" Naomi had a glint in her eyes while Nina gave her agreement, "Hey Qira, come over here." the girl sighs before getting up and walking forward and the two pull out their proper swords.

"Alright, how much should we go out?" Naomi hums, "I'd say, no magic or sword skills, but pure technique." Qira nods before the two disappear and meet in the middle while clashing, causing a huge shock-wave to form and knock Nina back, Leena decided to catch her and help her watch the spar between two friends.

They continued clashing at insane speeds before breaking off, they dash past each-other while clashing blades, and continue doing so before a small tornado forms, which a simple clash at the middle dispersed it.

They sigh before sheathing their weapons, "Not using skills is kind of boring, but if we used any of ours then the castle would be in danger..." Qira says solemnly, she didn't like fighting without her magic or sword skills.

The two turned to see Nina clapping happily, "That was awesome!" the two smiled at the young child's excitement before they talk with her abit, Leena decided to go exploring and leaving Isonora in Qira's care for now.

After exploring she manages to find herself in the Arch-Mage's Tower, which had a roughly 50 year old man in robes reading books, She greets him politely before he speaks, "Ah, I sense that you have an incredible amount of magic, would you like to have a talk?" he says while pointing to the couple hundreds of books along the bookshelves.

"I'm sure there's something here that could be to your liking." Leena looks at the old mage before nodding and walking over to the books and grabbing up.

Gile was walking around the castle with Naomi and Qira looking for Leena, and after a while they find her in the Arch-mages tower, sitting on a pile of books and surrounded by piles of books while she also read a book, and the Arch-mage was looking at her in shock, "twelve books a minute... twelve books a minute..." he kept muttering to himself as Leena changed from that book about lifestyle magic and picked up a book on dark magic.

"Yeah... That's definitely something Leena would do..." Leena hears Gile and turns to face him, making him wave, "Hey Leena, how long you gonna take?" Leena looks around for a moment, "There are seventy two hundred books in here and I've already read abit over two hundred, so about ten hours, give or take."

Gile sighs before turning to the Arch-mage, "Sorry about this Buromo." he says apologetically, causing the Mage to get knocked out of his state of shock, "Hmm? Ah, My Prince, I see you've returned!" he smiles, "Your mother was very worried when you left, how are you?"

Gile grins slightly, "I'm great, if slightly worried for what's to come..." he sighs, "Whelp, let's leave Leena to her research, she'll be here for awhile." the others nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Next time on This New Worlds Magic is Odd  
_"Well it's quite simple, my son is the rightful heir, and as such he will get the throne."_

_"If you have all these books... are you a mage?"_

_"We're also demons, remember?"_

* * *

Stats

**Name: Leena (Von Luris)  
level: 1,002  
Race: Demonic Beast-Kin (Type: Demon King Wolf)**

**Title: [Master Demon Slayer] - +500% damage to all Demon-types**

**HP: 148,500/148,500  
MP: 649,300/649,300**

**STR: 1,000  
VIT: 1,000  
AGI: 2,000  
DEX: 2,000 (+50%) = 3,000  
MAG: 3,000 (+100%) = 6,000  
LUK: 750**

**Points: 100**

Perks

**[True Demon King's Reincarnation (Magic) - ?]  
**You are one of four Demon King reincarnations, destined for greatness.  
-Able to use [True Almighty Magic]  
-Able to work with other Demon Lord Reincarnations flawlessly

**[Magic Master - X]  
**You are a Master of Magic.  
+1,000% speed learning Magic  
+100% MAG

Items

**[Requiem's Last Word]  
**Leena Von Luris's personal weapon, a duel headed spear that doubles as a magic staff.  
Damage: 2,500-3,000  
Shrinks and grows to the Bounded User  
Soul bounded: Leena Von Luris  
Stats to wield: 50 STR, 100 DEX, 75 AGI

Skills

**[Pocket World X]  
**A Pocket Dimension used to store personal items.  
+1,000 Storage space per MAG

**[Hunter X]  
**The instinct of a hunter flows in your veins  
+1,000% Hunting Skills  
+50% DEX

**[Crafting X]**  
Crafting goods and weapons  
100% faster crafting  
-Magic Storage Crystals: 982 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make MSC T5 (Greater)  
-Firearms: 993 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make Magic Pistols (Greater)  
-Short-Sword: 742 (750 for next level)  
Can Make Magic Short Swords (standard)  
-Dagger: 650 (750 for next level)  
Can make Magic Dagger (Greater)  
-Katana: 765 (1,000 for next level)  
Can make Magic Katanas (Greater)

**[Potion Making X]**  
Skill in making potions  
Potion effects are x10 as potent

**[Killing Intent X]  
**The Skill animals use to trap pray in place with fear  
+100% chance of working on those of your level  
If too much Killing Intent is on one person that is weaker, you can kill them.

**[Stealth X]  
**The art of Stealth  
+100% better chance of sneaking by  
-1% chance of working per level someone has in [Detect]

**[Wall Run X]**  
Allows one to run along walls.  
Can run along walls at 100% max speed.

**[Dagger Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of daggers, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with daggers.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with daggers.

**[Spear Mastery X]**  
Due to extensive use of spears, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with spears.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with spears.

**[Staff Mastery X]  
**Due to extensive use of staffs, you've gained a mastery over them.  
+200% extra damage with staffs.  
+100% extra speed while fighting with staffs.

**[Fireball X]  
**A Ball of fire  
Max distance: 10,000 (+6,000)  
Damage: 3,000 (+6,000)  
Cost: 5 MP (25 MP)

**[Lightning Strike X]  
**A bolt of lightning  
Max Distance: 5,000 (+10,000)  
Damage: 75,000 (+50,000)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Wind Blast X]**  
A blast of wind  
Force: 300,000 newtons  
Cost: 250 MP

**[Wind Cutter X]**  
Multiplies sharpness of weapons  
Current Multi: x1,000  
Cost: 100 MP

**[Lightning Storm X]  
**Call upon the storm to rain Lightning from above  
Max Strikes: 1,000  
Damage per Strike: 100,000  
Cost: 100 MP per strike

**[Tornado X]  
**Create a tornado with magic  
Max: F? (42,000-51,200 km winds)  
Cost: 10 MP per 1 km

**[Heal X]  
**Heal yourself or another  
heal: 10,000 (+15,000)  
Cast time: 0 seconds (2 Seconds)  
Cost: 100 MP (200 MP)

**[Flight X]  
**Fly through the sky  
Max speed: 10,000 km (+5,000)  
Cost: 50 MP per second (100 MP)

**[Strengthen X]  
**Increase your own strength with magic  
Increase STR: 10,000%  
Cost: 200 MP per second

**[Speed Increase X]**  
Increase your own speed with magic  
Increase AGI: 10,000%  
Cost: 150 MP

**[Levitate X]  
**Levitate an object  
Max objects: 1,000  
Max weight: 10,000 kg  
Cost: 25 MP per object

**[Structure Change X]  
**Change the atomic structure of an object  
Chance of success: 100%  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 10 MP per change

**[Magic Deconstruction X]  
**Deconstructs magic spells  
Can disable/recreate any spell seen in 0 seconds  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Flash Step X]  
**The art of moving with the least amount of steps.  
Max distance: 10,000 Meters  
Speed: 0 seconds  
Cost: 5 MP

**[Gate X]  
**Create a gateway to any location you've been too  
Cost: 500 MP

**[Rasengan X]**  
A sphere of Spiralling magic that grinds at a foe.  
Damage: 400,000 (W: 6,000) (F: 7,500)  
Cost: 50 MP (W: 75 MP) (F: 100 MP)

**[HP Regeneration X]  
**Regenerate HP while in Combat  
HP Regen: 50% per hour

**[MP Regneration X]  
**Regenerate MP while in Combat  
MP Regen: 50% per hour

**[Vector Manipulation X]**  
Manipulate Vectors in multiple ways  
100% more speed in using Vector Skills  
50% less MP used for Vector Skills

-[Directed Shock - 100%] - 5 MP  
-[Directed Blast - 100%] - 20  
-[Ground-shock - 100%] - 10 MP  
-[Vector Reflection - 100%] - 50 MP  
-[Vector Acceleration - 100%] - 25 MP  
-[Crushing Impact - 100%] - 10 MP/s

**[True Almighty Magic I - LV1]  
**Having ascended above mortals, you now make your way to becoming a Demon God.  
+10,000% Effect to all magic Passively  
+20,000% Effect to all magic actively  
\+ Magic spells cost 0 MP while active  
Cost: 300,000 MP per minute


End file.
